<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets Are Meant To Be Secret by rinrose00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740630">Secrets Are Meant To Be Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinrose00/pseuds/rinrose00'>rinrose00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Shiota Nagisa, Angst, BL, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Akabane Karma, Scarred Nagisa Shiota, Shiota Nagisa Needs a Hug, assassination classroom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinrose00/pseuds/rinrose00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiota Nagisa is a young boy who gets abused by his mother in private, soon Nagisa's classmate Akabane Karma, find out, the two boys try and get Nagisa out of his mother's evil grasp, but is that enough to keep her away from Nagisa permanently?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Class 3-E &amp; Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede &amp; Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Are you hiding something?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic so i'm sorry if it's bad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagisa POV</p><p>From the second I woke up, I knew today was going to be tough, my alarm clock, that I heavily depended on, failed to wake me up, resulting in a slap in the face from my mother and a lecture of how much of a failed 'daughter I was'.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> My mother always wanted a daughter, so when she got pregnant with me, and I ended up as a boy, she had some mental problems and started believing I was a daughter, dressing me up, not letting me cut my hair short like the rest of the boys, calling me her daughter. Of course, my father ended up divorcing her and tried to get custody of me, but he failed the hearing. After they divorced, my mother started hitting me whenever I messed up...and whenever she was in a bad mood. No one at school knew about what my mother did to me, at least not yet. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>After she stopped yelling, I looked at the time, it was 9:16, Shit, it's already been 30 minutes since class started, if I hurry, I might make it in time for period 2. I stood up wincing at the pain in my hip from where I got hit by the table yesterday after Mother had one of her freakouts. </p><p>"Nagisa," I shivered at the sound of my name, "Get out of your room, now"</p><p>I opened the door to find my mother standing there, eyes bloodshot, Oh god, My mother grips my arm, and drags me down the hall, she tossed me down the stairs and just stared at me. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, ignoring the immense pain I felt in my chest. After a while of being abused, I started getting used to the pain, and eventually forgot about it after a couple of minutes. I washed my face and went to walk upstairs, pausing before I got to the bottom of the stairs, quietly listening for her footsteps, I walked upstairs to go get changed.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>I was about to leave for school when I felt her fingernails dig into my shoulder,</p><p>"What. Are. You. Wearing" She paused between each word. </p><p>"I'm sorry Mother, I will change immediately-" My voice was cut off by a slap,</p><p>"How dare you wear that in the first place, you bitch" She hissed "While you're still here, I will be doing your hair."</p><p>She dragged me off, once again going upstairs where she shoved me into my room and threw a skirt at me. It was the female version of my uniform... I put it on, being especially careful not to crease it. I walked to my door, greeted by my mother's presence as she grabbed my arm, pulling me to her room, where she shoved me down onto a seat. She grabbed a hairbrush, running it through my silky, azure hair. I could hear my mother mumbling about how pretty I was, and how pretty my hair would be if I took it down from those 'ridiculous' pigtails. She ended up braiding my hair, which took longer than I had anticipated, I quickly run downstairs, grabbing all of my things, I rushed out the door and ran to school.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>I had just arrived at the bottom of the mountain, it was now 9:58, I cursed at myself about how I should have left earlier. I started sprinting up the steep path that led to our classroom. Once I realized I was almost all the way up, I grabbed out a towel, wiping my forehead to get rid of the sweat I had accumulated. I sit down at a tree for a second, catching my breath, then I started to finish the walk up the mountain,</p><p>Karma POV</p><p>It was unlike Nagisa to be late, normally he'd always be here on time greeting everyone as he came in, but today that wasn't the case. Without Nagisa the classroom was gloomy, no one was focused on their work and had their thoughts elsewhere. Nagisa was like a little brother to a lot of us, so some people were quite worried when he wasn't sitting at his desk in the morning. Korosensei just assumed that Nagisa was sick and was going to have to stay home to get better. I really wasn't paying attention in class, that's when I heard a gasp come from across the room, I looked up to see Kayano staring out the window with her mouth open, wide-eyed. I followed her gaze to see what she was so shocked at, soon the rest of our class was looking out the window too, completely ignoring Korosensei's nagging. Outside was Nagisa, wearing a skirt and his hair in a braid? He walked towards the entrance to our school and briefly disappeared from our sights until the classroom door opened.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> He was wearing that innocent smile he always did, but this time, it looked forced. I heard chuckles come from where Terasaka's group was sitting and murmurs throughout the class. Nagisa didn't give them any thought and walked to his desk, setting his things down, ignoring the curious looks he got from his other classmates, it pained me to see him this way. Korosensei coughed a couple of times, catching the classes attention, he immediately went back to the lesson. Once class ended Terasaka walked up to Nagisa's desk and grabbed his arm, at that moment, I didn't know what happened, my body moved on its own, and in the blink of an eye, my hand was on Terasaka, throwing his hand off Nagisa's shoulder, the whole time, Nagisa was staring at the ground as if it was the most mesmerizing thing in the room, not daring to make eye contact with people. </p><p>Nagisa POV</p><p>As the class ended, I heard someone walking up to my desk, I figured it was Nakamura, but after she didn't say anything about my sudden appearance, I quickly vetoed the thought. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my wrist, yanking me up from my seat. I stood there not knowing what was going on, staring at the floor, I heard someone else's chair tumble over at the back of the class. Almost no seconds later, I felt Karma throw Terasaka's hand off my wrist and felt Karma's hand wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. I dared not to look at him, no matter the circumstance, Karma would always know what I was thinking, no matter how much I tried to hide it.  </p><p>"Wow Nagisa, I didn't know you were a girl all along" Terasaka laughed, I felt my hand squeeze into a fist, I was on the verge of crying but didn't show it.</p><p>"Without any prior knowledge, I probably would have asked you out" He cackled.</p><p>"Shut. Up" Karma warned</p><p>"Or else what, her little prince charming is going to save her?" He laughed some more.</p><p>I slowly raised my head from the floor and turned it ever so slightly, I stared at him, letting my bloodlust seep out. It wasn't enough to catch other people's attention, but Karma and Terasaka felt it. If the saying 'Looks can kill' was real, then Terasaka would have been dead. I felt Karma's grip tighten and saw Terasaka's back as he left.</p><p>"Tch" Terasaka walked out the door, saying no more.</p><p>'Are you ok?" I felt Karma whisper on my neck, I looked up at him smiling, he kissed the top of my head, making me blush slightly.</p><p>"W-what was that for?" I mumbled</p><p>He didn't respond, I felt his hands leave my waist and start undoing my hair. He probably noticed how uncomfortable I was. </p><p>"Soooo" He paused "What's with the skirt?"</p><p>I laughed at his question, quickly coming up with a lie, "Good question, I don't really know, to be honest"</p><p>He seemed to analyze my answer as if he was trying to find fault. After years of lying to my Mother, I had gotten pretty good at it, though for some reason, I feel guilty for lying to Karma, is this normal? </p><p>"Don't forget, we have P.E. today" He reminded me as he walked out of the classroom.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> I sighed and went to go change in the bathroom, I never changed in front of the others because that means I would be revealing my wounds to them, and I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I opened the door to the bathroom and slipped into one of the stalls. I changed my clothes, and walked out onto the field, slowly people started trickling out of the changing rooms, making a group of people around Karasuma-sensei, who was currently explaining our lesson. Today we would be sparring, so we needed partners, </p><p>"Hey, Nagisa!" I heard Kayano shout, "Wanna be my partner!" </p><p>I shrugged "Sure, but I'm not going to go easy on you"</p><p>Everyone grouped up in our class and started spreading out, once Kayano and I found a space, we immediately got into a defensive stance, she lunged at me, I dodged, and went in for an attack, she blocked it. After a while over attacking each other back and forth, I noticed some of the groups had already stopped and have been looking at us, Kayano also noticed, we didn't pay it much mind. Right then, I saw an opening to attack, causing Kayano to lose our match when my knife was at her neck, and her knife laying several feet away. She raised her hands, </p><p>Sighing she said "You win again"</p><p>I laughed at that, I saw Karma from the corner of my eye watching us. The rest of the class walked to the changing room, while I walked back to the bathroom, thankfully nobody seemed to care what I was doing, at least that's what I thought. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>I was pinned to the wall by Terasaka and his gang.</p><p>"Why do you always choose to change in the bathroom, huh?" He growled. "It's not like your hiding anything from us, right?"</p><p>I flinched as I heard those words, I slowly looked up at him, making my eyes look dull as possible. I made eye contact with him, he looked paralyzed for a moment, then dropped me as if I was a bomb that was about to blow up any minute. I sat on the floor outside the bathroom. I heard someone coming but I already had figured out who it was, I felt an arm on my shoulder and an arm under my legs, lifting me up bridal style.</p><p>"Karma?" I questioned, "What on earth are you doing?"</p><p>"Carrying you, my princess" He scoffed, I smacked the back of his head "Ow"</p><p>"Then let me rephrase my question" I squinted at the horizon, "Why?"<br/>
"Do I need a reason?" He asked "Yes, you really do" I chirped back at him.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>He set me down, in a little clearing. "You didn't eat today right?" I nodded, I saw him pull out two sandwiches, he handed one to me, we ate in silence. I felt my phone in my pocket start ringing, My eyes widened as I saw who the caller ID was, I picked it up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Packing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FLASHBACK</p>
<p>NAGISA POV</p>
<p>I heard someone coming but I already had figured out who it was, I felt an arm on my shoulder and an arm under my legs, lifting me up bridal style,</p>
<p>"Karma?" I questioned, "What on earth are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Carrying you, my princess" He scoffed, I smacked the back of his head "Ow"</p>
<p>"Then let me rephrase my question" I squinted at the horizon, "Why?"<br/>"Do I need a reason?" He asked "Yes, you really do" I chirped back at him</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>He set me down, in a little clearing. "You didn't eat today right?" I nodded, I saw him pull out two sandwiches, he handed one to me, we ate in silence. I felt my phone in my pocket start ringing, My eyes widened as I saw who the caller ID was, I picked it up.</p>
<p>FLASHBACK END</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Karma noticed my discomfort as I answered the phone, and decided it would be best to keep quiet, and started paying attention elsewhere. Everything was quiet for a moment, then I heard my mother's voice shouting through the phone.</p>
<p>"HEY BRAT, DON'T COME HOME TONIGHT UNLESS YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A BEATING" She screamed, it seemed Karma heard what she said because his head whipped towards me.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mother, I understand" I replied</p>
<p>"DID I ASK YOU TO RESPOND YOU BITCH!" She started screaming louder, I could tell from the way some of her words were slurring together that she was obviously drunk.</p>
<p>I stayed silent, waiting for her to say something.</p>
<p>"NOW YOU'RE IGNORING ME!" She huffed, "YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH, HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR MOTHER, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU STARVE FOR THE NEXT WEEK!"</p>
<p>After that, she hung up and I just stared at my phone, praying that I wouldn't start breaking down in tears. I felt Karma's arms wrap around me,</p>
<p>"Is... Is it ok if I cry?" I whispered,</p>
<p>"Of course it is" He reassured me</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It happened so suddenly I don't even remember feeling the tears run down my face until I realized I was shaking. I just sat in Karma's arms, letting all my sadness out, I could tell Karma was deep in thought but didn't ask him about it.</p>
<p>"What if...What if you stayed with me?" Karma finally said</p>
<p>"Huh?" I managed to squeak out,</p>
<p>"I mean, I don't want you going back to that house, so why don't you live with me" He paused and frowned "Not to mention that my parents literally see you are their own child"</p>
<p>I shrugged and grabbed my water, slowly taking a sip.</p>
<p>I put down the drink "How would that work out?"</p>
<p>"I dunno," He shrugged, "You've been to my house before so just think of it as a couple of weeks long sleepover."</p>
<p>"Well," I paused, "Un-unless I'm not going to be a burden, I suppose. If I cause any trouble just kick me out, ok?"</p>
<p>Karma has a maniacal smirk plastered on his face, Oh God, I don't even want to know what he is thinking right now.</p>
<p>"Karma, we're not going to commit murder-" I sighed.</p>
<p>He looked at me with a hurt expression and wiped a fake tear "How dare my Nagisa think I would do such things"</p>
<p>"Since when was I yours?" I said equally as dramatic, flopping onto the ground</p>
<p>We both started laughing</p>
<p>"You should probably tell your mom" I suggested</p>
<p>He nodded and pulled out his phone</p>
<p>"Is it ok if Nagisa stayed with us for a little?"He asked</p>
<p>"Of course! Nagisa is always welcome to stay with us" I heard his mom through the phone,</p>
<p>"Ok, thanks mom" I heard him sigh, but decided not to mention it.</p>
<p>KARMA POV</p>
<p>Honestly, I was quite nervous when we had to go back to class, I made Nagisa skip a period and ended up receiving a smack in the head for it when he finally noticed. Now it was the last period of the day, Nagisa and I planned to break into his bedroom to grab some stuff he left there. I don't know the full story but from that phone call alone, I don't want to send him back, and I'm suspecting that Nagisa's mother is abusing him. I started staring into space and it seemed like Korosensei noticed because the next thing I knew, I was in an apron and the class was laughing. I saw Nagisa laughing and my heart started beating faster, why was I like this? Am I sick? I've never felt this way around anyone but Nagisa, maybe I'm allergic to something that he wears like a laundry wash or something. I scowled at Korosensei and took off the apron, I still saw Nagisa smiling and I had the sudden urge to hug him, Jesus Karma, get a hold over yourself, he's your best friend! I heard the bell ring and everyone starts packing up, I head over to Nagisa and started to help him pack up his things, I can tell that he's nervous as he stayed quiet.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Shall we go now?" He finally said, I nodded my head and we left, I knew we were getting weird stares from our classmates as we walked out together but ignored them as we continued to walk. We took a turn and now we're on Nagisa's street, I saw him tense up, so subconsciously grabbed his hand, I felt his hand relax, he didn't seem to be bothered so I didn't let go. We got to his house and he led me to the fence in his backyard. We previously checked to make sure his mother wasn't home, we slipped through a hold in the fence, the hole seemed to have been there for a while, I made a mental note to ask Nagisa what it was. When we got into the backyard, there was a massive tree with a branch that was almost touching the window.</p>
<p>"Erm...We need to climb that tree..." He mumbled, "There should be a rope around the backyard somewhere"</p>
<p>I was a bit confused when he said that, then nodded and walked around trying to find the rope, we searched for a while until Nagisa shoved over a rock that had some rope under it, I saw him tying a loop onto one of the sides.</p>
<p>"Karma I need your help," He huffed, "I need you to lift me up." I stared at him for a second before coming to help him. I could tell his face was red and chuckled to myself.</p>
<p>I grabbed him and picked him up, putting him on my shoulders. He put the loop on the branch and tugged it a couple of times to make sure it was stable.</p>
<p>"So, I'm going to assume that is your bedroom right there?" I chuckled and he nodded,</p>
<p>"You can put me down now, by the way," He tapped my head, I forgot I was holding him, I grab his hands and brought him off my shoulders, he was a small boy for our age, but what really shocked me was how light he was, I would estimate that he is about 60-70 pounds, which for a 13-year-old male, is quite light, I'm almost worried that his mother didn't feed him enough, I wouldn't doubt it from what I heard from the conversation. </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Nagisa walked over to the rope, tugging it some more to make sure it was secure and he wasn't going to fall. He grabbed on the rope, wrapping his legs around it slowly climbing, I stood under him, making sure he was safe in case he fell. He makes it to the top, then koala climbs his way to the window, slowly his arms let go and he used his legs to keep him from falling as he opened his bedroom window, once again slowly climbing into it. I watch as he disappeared into his room then I started climbing up the rope after him. I slipped into his room and saw him going through drawers pulling out things he might need, I started helping by putting everything into a random bag that he said was ok to bring, he walked behind me, lied down, and wiggled his way under his bed so half his body was gone, I chuckled at him,</p>
<p>"What are you laughing at?" He questioned</p>
<p>"Oh nothing~" I joked</p>
<p>"I swear to god, If you're laughing at me, be prepared to be hit" He whisper-yelled, I started laughing even more, until I was on the ground doubled over from laughter. I heard him mumbling to himself and felt something hit my side, it was a box full of money and had a few switchblades,</p>
<p>"Did you rob a bank or something?" I chuckled,</p>
<p>I got my answer when I felt Nagisa fall onto my back, purposely smacking our heads together. I turned my head to see his hair out of his signature pigtails.</p>
<p>"Your hair fell out," I mumbled,</p>
<p>"Eh?" Nagisa said shocked "Like, I'm losing hair, or my hair fell out of the pigtails?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't know I had to be specific, pigtails" I sighed, "Also, when are you going to get off me?"</p>
<p>He thought for a moment "I don't know, this is comfortable"</p>
<p>My heart started to beat faster, and my face started to get red, I'm pretty sure Nagisa noticed because he turned his head slightly so he could see my eyes. <br/>"Hmm, are you sick," He asked while smacking a hand to my forehead under my bangs, testing my temperature. My face got even hotter and I grabbed his hand off my face and pulled him down onto the floor. He stared at me then closed his eyes furrowing his eyebrows,</p>
<p>"What's up-" I got cut off by his hand to my mouth.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>NAGISA POV</p>
<p>After I got pulled down by Karma I closed my eyes, listening for all the sounds that were in my house, I heard a car door shut and furrowed my eyebrows. Karma tried to say something but was cut off by my hand. I whipped my eyes open and look around my room, we still haven't finished packing all my things, Karma just sat there staring at me in confusion,</p>
<p>I stared at him wide-eyed "My mother just got home", he looked shocked and we started looking around my room to find a place to hide. I remembered the little safe room at the back of my closet, where I would hide when mother was having one of her fits. I grabbed Karma's hand and pulled him towards the closet, opening the entrance to the secret room,  ushering him to get in. He climbed in, not saying a word, I stood outside for a moment then quickly climbed inside after hearing my mother's keys in the door.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"She will leave in about an hour" I whispered to Karma who I couldn't see. This room had no lights, making it pitch black, I couldn't even see my hand when I held it above my head. I started moving my hand around, trying to smack Karma to find him, eventually, I found him after he figured out what I was doing and grabbed me, it seemed his eyes were adjusted to the darkness already. We stay silent, listening to my mother's foot footsteps as she stumbled around my house, I heard a crash of plates and started playing with a hair elastic I had on my wrist to get my mind off of it. I could feel Karma's breath on the back of my head, I leaned back into him, he kissed the back of my head and wrapped his arms around me, I could feel him grinning.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> Eventually, he started getting bored so he was just fiddling with my hands, we've been in the closet for about 50 ish minutes, we talked in hushed whispers for fear that my Mother would hear us. Finally, I heard my mother leave the house, we waited 3 more minutes just to make sure she truly left until we left the closet. We got out and the light hit me in the eyes, which made me raise my hand to block it. I stand up and help Karma out of the closet. He just flopped onto the ground groaning,</p>
<p>"We should probably leave soon" I sighed, as he nodded in response. We packed up all my things and swiftly jumped out the window. For the time being, I would stay with Karma.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>-Rinnie&lt;3</p>
<p>This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's bad or has mistakes</p>
<p>(Word count:2126)</p>
<p>Feel free to comment with your guys</p>
<p>opinions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just let it all out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FLASHBACK</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>Finally, I heard my mother leave the house, we waited 3 more minutes just to make sure she truly left until we got out of the closet. I crawled out and the light hit me in the eyes, making me raise my hand to block it. I stand up and help Karma out of the closet. He just flopped onto the ground groaning,</p><p>"We should probably leave soon" I sighed, as he nodded in response. We packed up all my things and swiftly jumped out the window. For the time being, I would stay with Karma.</p><p>FLASHBACK END</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Before I jumped off the tree, I looked back into my room, rethinking all the memories and tragedies I went through while living there. I felt Karma's arms lift me down, he seemed to have sensed my paranoia because he didn't put me down and started walking, briefly putting me down for us to crawl out of the hole in my fence. I took a deep breath, looking at my house one last time. I still remember all the happy memories when my parents were still married, I turned back and started walking with Karma. "What are we going to do about school?" I questioned him,</p><p>"What do you mean?" He responded, "The same as always I guess."</p><p>I nodded, Karma's house was about an hour away from my house, so we would have to take a train. By this time, it was 8:43, therefore it was getting quite a bit dark as we were walking. We got to the train station and found seats that were empty and had not many people around them, which wasn't hard, considering that barely anyone was out. We put my stuff on the ground, the seats were quite comfortable, making me start to get drowsy, I practically was forcing myself to stay awake at this point.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>KARMA POV</p><p>I could see that Nagisa was starting to get tired, I couldn't blame him, he had a long, I brought up my arm and pulled his head so it rested on my shoulder. He didn't show any reaction. I turned towards him and found him already asleep. Wow, I guess he was really tired, I felt a blush creep onto my face, Do I love him?!? Oh god, I love my best friend, WHO'S A GUY! I rested my head against him, thinking, What the hell am I supposed to do, he's going to be staying with us, OH GOD. I checked to make sure Nagisa was still asleep then pulled out my phone and called Nakamura,</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(Bold-Nakamura)</p><p>"Karma? What's up?"</p><p>"I fell in love-" I blurted, through the phone, I heard her laughing</p><p>"You done?" I snarled</p><p>"I'm sorry but I just can't," She says wheezing "Do I know them? Who is it?"</p><p>"Yes, sadly you do them"</p><p>"I'M GUESSING WHO IS," She shouts through the phone, "I bet it's Manami"</p><p>"Nope" I chuckled, "You have until the week to guess who it is"</p><p>I heard her sigh, "Fine, I'm hanging up now by the way,"</p><p>"Ok then," I said then she hung up the phone.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Nagisa is still asleep beside me, his bangs in his eyes, I slowly raised my hand and moved his hair away from his face, he seemed to have felt that because a moment later he woke up.</p><p>"So it wasn't just a dream" He mumbled to himself, I pat his head, he looked over at me, "What time is it?"</p><p>"Let's see," I pull out my phone, "It's 9:57, we still have about 10 more minutes, you can still sleep if you want."</p><p>He shrugged, "Now that I'm awake, I can't sleep", I glared at him.</p><p>"Oh, this is our stop, right?" He squinted at the map,</p><p>"Yep" I yawned and grabbed some of the bags that were by our feet, Nagisa grabbed the rest of them.</p><p>"Karma, how much longer" Nagisa whined, clearly exhausted.</p><p>"We're on my street now, we're almost done" I huffed, I chuckled when he sighed, we continued walking until we reached my house,</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Your house looks bigger than the last time I came over" He gawked,</p><p>"I'm home" I shouted,</p><p>Nagisa awkwardly walked inside and stood to the side, "Thank you for having me..."</p><p>I put down the bags in my hands and grabbed the ones in Nagisa's hands, doing the same. We slipped off our shoes and walked into the living room. I heard my mother run down the stairs, "Nagisa!", she wrapped him into a hug.</p><p>"Mom he needs to breathe," I sighed, yanking him out of my mom's grip. "I'm going to set up a place for him to sleep."</p><p>I walked out of the room dragging Nagisa along, we got to my room and I opened the door,</p><p>"Karma, when's the last time you cleaned your room?" Nagisa groaned, walking into my room and started picking up trash and old plates.</p><p>"I'm cleaning your room and there is nothing you can do about it, now pick up your clothing, please" he grumbled, I started picking up all my dirty clothes off the floor, tossing them into a bin. Nagisa left the room with an armful of plates,</p><p>"KARMA!" I heard mom shout, "WHY IS MY BABY CLEANING YOUR ROOM FOR YOU?"</p><p>I sighed, "I'm cleaning it too don't worry, plus he's the one who started"</p><p>Nagisa came back to my room with blankets in his arms, plopping down onto the couch.</p><p>"I'm tired but I can't sleep" He whined, "Plus we have school tomorrow"</p><p>I finished cleaning my room and flopped onto my bed, sighing,</p><p>"By the way, are you going to tell people?" I asked him,</p><p>He shrugged, "did I tell you?"</p><p>"Well, not really?" I paused, "I just found out randomly,"</p><p>"Exactly, I'm not going to tell them, they will just have to find out" He huffed, and closed his eyes</p><p>"Is the couch uncomfortable?" He questioned, "My bed was worse, I'll be fine"</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>I'm glad that Karma's parents see me as a second son, it's relieving to actually have some sort of mother's love in your life. I whipped my head up, getting whiplash at the same time, I grabbed my backpack and pulled out a notebook.</p><p>"You ok?" Karma questioned,</p><p>"Shush,"</p><p>I started writing something down</p><p>(This is what he wrote)</p><p>ASK MR KARASUMA TO FIND MY DAD</p><p>Karma stared at me concerned, I put my notebook away,</p><p>I saw Karma stand up and walk towards me,</p><p>"Uhm?" I started as he grabbed me and lifted me up, "What are you doing?", I started flailing my arms,</p><p>"You're sleeping in my bed," He said sternly as he dropped me on his bed</p><p>"Huh?" I looked at him confused, "No, I'm sleeping on the couch," I stood up only to get pushed down again,</p><p>"You haven't slept on a comfy bed like" he paused thinking, "Ever?"</p><p>"I feel even if I refuse I'm going to be forced to do this anyway" I sighed,</p><p>"At Least you're aware" He grinned,</p><p>"I'm going to take a shower," I said pushing him off me,</p><p>"Sure, use whatever soaps you want, I don't care," He said into the pillow,</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom, I turned on the water and made sure it was the right temperature, I took off my clothes, staring at my body in the mirror, I wanted to cry, I had bruises and scars along my upper body, I looked at my arms where I had attempted to kill my self multiple times. I saw the new cuts I had made the other day with scabs on them, I pushed away from the sad thoughts and stepped in the shower, cleaning my arms, washing away all the dried blood, then it hit me, I didn't have bandages with me, meaning my cuts would bleed after the shower. I started to cry in the shower while washing my hair, I didn't want to tell him. My anxiety was getting worse, I stepped out of the shower, quickly wiping off my body and put on my pants, I looked in the cabinet under the sink and was overjoyed to find bandages, I wrapped my arms up and slipped on my shirt, I walked out of the bathroom,</p><p>"You're finally done-" I saw him squint at me, "Why are your eyes red and puffy?"</p><p>"I got soap in my eyes" I lied, I didn't want to tell him because I was scared he would laugh at me. It seemed he saw through my lie, and walked toward me, giving me a hug.</p><p>"Don't lie about crying, it's obvious, just let it all out" He said into my hair, I fought back tears as they threatened to spill. I sniffled and wrapped my arms around him and started sobbing, he just rubbed my back and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to his bed, he sat down and continued to comfort me as I cried. After a while of crying, I fell asleep, holding him in my sleep.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>KARMA POV</p><p>I've never seen Nagisa like this before, it broke my heart. He soon fell asleep still holding onto me, I grabbed my phone with my free hand and texted me, mom, what happened,</p><p>(K=Karma, M=Karma's mom)</p><p>K=Hey mom, can you call the school telling them Nagisa and I won't be there tomorrow, he just had a breakdown and I don't think he's ok.</p><p>M=Aww my poor baby, ofc I'll tell the school, also do you think he has anxiety?</p><p>K=Most likely, should we take him to a doctor's appointment?</p><p>M=That's probably a good idea but we shouldn't force him, I'll talk to your father</p><p>K=K, goodnight</p><p>M=Night, and make sure he's ok</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I turned off my phone and unwrapped Nagisa's legs that were around me, I laid down slowly, making sure not to wake Nagisa. He was probably exhausted from the events of that day. I held him in my arms and pulled a blanket over us, his head was at my chest. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.</p><p>THE NEXT DAY</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>I woke up to find myself hugging Karma, I reached over to my phone and looked at the time, "Fuck" I whispered, I was late for school,</p><p>"Did I just hear the class's cinnamon roll say 'fuck'?" Karma gasped, scaring me into falling on the ground with my feet still on the bed,</p><p>"I'll yell at you later for scaring me, but, we are currently late for school," I said still lying half on the bed.</p><p>"No need, my mom told them we wouldn't go today." Karma sighed, my head shot up,</p><p>"If your mom called in for me, then I'm going to get questioned by the way," I grumbled, I felt my legs get pulled and soon my whole body was on the bed instead of just half. I looked up only to see Karma with his hands on my ankles.</p><p>'What's your problem?" I squinted,</p><p>"I fell in love with someone and they're too dense to notice." He shrugged, <br/>I raised an eyebrow, "Who? Manami?"</p><p>He shrugged again, I swear to god if he keeps shrugging I'm going to murder him. I run my hands through my hair and looked at my wrist for a hair elastic</p><p>"Karma, do you have a-" I was cut off by Karma throwing two hair ties at me, <br/>"Thanks" I sat up, and attempted to put up my hair with my bandaged arms, after failing miserably, I decided I probably needed help.</p><p>"Karma" I poked him,</p><p>"Hmm?" He responded,</p><p>"Can you help me put my hair up, I can't do it well" I requested, he looked up at me confused, he nodded and grabbed the hair elastics from my hand,</p><p>"What do you want it to look like?" He questioned,</p><p>"I don't know, do whatever," I shrugged,</p><p>I felt his hands running through my hair and started blushing. When he finished I raised my hand up to my head and felt a small ponytail, like the one I had when we first met. I walked over to a mirror he had in his room, my eyes were still dry, and I had tear stains on my cheeks.</p><p>"I look like shit-" I mumbled, "Why didn't you tell me I looked half-dead?"</p><p>"I dunno didn't know how you would take it." He was staring at me,</p><p>"Since when did the Karma Akabane care about someone's feeling?" I chuckled, and saw his face go red in the mirror, "Are you sure you're not sick Karma?" I walked towards him placing my hand on his forehead,</p><p>"Nagisa don't do that," Karma sighed</p><p>"Why?" I raised an eyebrow</p><p>"Because then I'll do this," He said as he pulled my arm down and kissed me on the lips, I stared at him in shock, he just maintained eye-contact, with a mischievous look in his eyes, the kiss lasted for 10 seconds then he pulled away.</p><p>"I'm going to take a shower," He blushed as he walked off,</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I sat there silently, my brain was short-circuiting and I just sat there in a daze, I brought my hand up to my lips, Why did he kiss me?!? What about the person he liked? I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a small note for him,</p><p>'I'm out on a walk I'll be back in an hour or two</p><p>-Nagisa,'</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>With that out of the way, I got changed into clean clothes, slipped on my shoes and left for my walk, still replaying our kiss over in my mind. God Karma, don't play with my feelings like this...</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>-Rinnie&lt;3</p><p>This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's bad or has mistakes</p><p>(Word count:2321)</p><p>Feel free to comment with your guys</p><p>opinions</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>-Rinnie&lt;3</p><p>This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's bad or has mistakes</p><p>(Word count:2321)</p><p>Feel free to comment with your guys</p><p>opinions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Walks and Phonecalls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Rio = Rio Nakamura)</p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>"Nagisa don't do that," Karma sighed</p><p>"Why?" I raised an eyebrow</p><p>"Because then I'll do this," He said as he pulled my arm down and kissed me on the lips, I stared at him in shock, he just maintained eye contact, with a mischievous look in his eyes, the kiss lasted for 10 seconds then he pulled away.</p><p>"I'm going to take a shower," He blushed as he walked off,</p><p>I sat there silently, my brain was short-circuiting and I just sat there in a daze, I brought my hand up to my lips, Why did he kiss me?!? What about the person he liked? I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a small note for him,</p><p>'I'm out on a walk I'll be back in an hour or two</p><p>-Nagisa,'</p><p>With that out of the way, I got changed into clean clothes, slipped on my shoes and left for my walk, still replaying our kiss over in my mind.</p><p>God, Karma, don't play with my feelings like this...</p><p>FLASHBACK END</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>Once I left, I turned on my phone and searched for the closest park and walked there. I called Kayano, with the hope that she knew what to do,</p><p>(Kayano: Bold, Nagisa: Normal)</p><p>"Nagisa?" She questioned,</p><p>"It's very important," I huffed, "I told her what happened, leaving out who it was,</p><p>"So you're calling me because you figured that I know what to do?" She assumed,</p><p>"Exactly" I sighed, "I went on a walk because I was panicking and now I'm in a place where I don't know"</p><p>"I'm adding Rio to our chat, she will know what to do" She sighed, "Nagisa, how did you get yourself into this position"</p><p>"In my defence, I didn't know he would kiss me" I defended</p><p>*Nakamura joined the call*</p><p>(Nakamura: Bold Italics)</p><p>"So what is this about someone kissing Nagisa?" Rio popped in,</p><p>I told Rio what happened,</p><p>"Holy shi-, Crap" She corrected herself, "Well, could he like you?"</p><p>"No, he's straight, he's just..." I paused "Touchy?"</p><p>"Sounds like he's bi, to be honest," Rio added</p><p>"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT" I whisper-yelled," The point is that he kissed me, and he likes a different person"</p><p>"I say he likes Nagisa but isn't telling him" Kayano imputed,</p><p>"Nagisa, who was it?" Rio questioned, "Are they in our class?"</p><p>I stayed quiet,</p><p>"They totally are~" Kayano joked,</p><p>At that moment I got a text from Karma, scaring me</p><p>"Shit-" I gasped,</p><p>"MY BABY NAGISA DID YOU JUST SAY SHIT?" Rio freaked out,</p><p>"IM NOT LETTING YOU HANG OUT WITH KARMA ANYMORE, HE IS TOO MUCH OF A BAD INFLUEN-" Kayano cut herself off, "Nagisa, Is the person who kissed you Karma by any chance?"</p><p>"U-Uhm, maybe?" I whispered,</p><p>"HOLY SHIT, KARMA CALLED ME YESTERDAY SAYING HE FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE BUT DIDN'T TELL ME WHO," She paused, "Kayano, do you know what this means~?"</p><p>"Sure do~" Kayano giggled</p><p>I looked at the message Karma sent me,</p><p>"One sec guys, I just have to text Karma" I sighed</p><p>(The messages K=Karma, N=Nagisa)</p><p>K: Hey where are you?</p><p>N: Did you not see my note, I said I was on a walk?</p><p>K: No, yea I saw it but like, where</p><p>N: No clue, I just went on Yoogle Maps and searched a random park</p><p>K: k, Nakamura just texted me saying you were on the phone with them and swore, then proceeded to shout at me over text saying how much of a bad influence I was towards and I quote 'my poor baby Nagisa'.</p><p>N: In my defence, your text scared me</p><p>K: She also asked me about smth else, but that's not important</p><p>N: Don't tell me that, now I want to know what she said</p><p>K: What do you want for dinner?</p><p>N: Idk, order takeout or smth</p><p>K: alrighty then, have fun doing whatever you're doing and I stg if you get kidnapped, there will be consequences</p><p>I chuckled at his last message,</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Now, Rio, what did you text Karma?" I questioned,</p><p>"So basically, last night Karma called me and told me he loved someone, then proceeded to tell me that I would have until the end of the week to guess." She exclaimed,</p><p>"Why one week, it's so easy to guess," I said, "It's obviously Manami" I heard both their heads hit a table,</p><p>"Nagisa, Sweetie, I mean this in the nicest way possible," She took a breath, "You are SO dense."</p><p>"Huh? Am not!" I defended</p><p>"Yada Yada, Kayano, Karma texted me back, I'll send you the answer" Rio cackled,</p><p>"Ooh- Ooh- Please do!" Kayano cheered</p><p>"Well, Nagisa, Sweetie, I am going to hang up now, Mommy has to talk with Kayano now, ok?" Rio chuckled</p><p>"First of all, don't call me sweetie, second of all, since when were you my mother, and third, have a nice night" I groaned,</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>We all hung up the phone, I looked at my surroundings, only then did I realize that I had no idea where I was. I had many options, so, therefore, I chose the most logical, CALL KARMA.</p><p>(Bold: Karma, Normal: Nagisa)</p><p>"Hey, Nagisa, what's up?" He questioned</p><p>"So~" I hesitated, "I got lost-"</p><p>I heard him choke over the phone,</p><p>"I thought you were using Yoogle Maps?" He sighed</p><p>"Well, I was, then I called Kayano, and then kinda wandered around?" I said, making it sound like a question,</p><p>"So, where are you now?" He groaned,</p><p>"Would I be calling you if I knew?" I snapped back, "It's getting dark and I don't wanna get abducted."</p><p>"Send me your location please" He chuckled,</p><p>I send him my location,</p><p>"You are literally ten minutes away from my house-" Karma cackled,</p><p>"So, should I ask someone to kidnap me then?" I mumbled</p><p>"Awww, is my Nagisa lonely~" He joked,</p><p>"Karma I swear to god" I sighed, "I'm hanging up now"</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>KARMA POV</p><p>After Nagisa hung up, I immediately grabbed a coat and put on my shoes, I started running towards the location Nagisa sent me. Originally, when I got out of my shower I was shocked when I couldn't find Nagisa, that's when I found the note he left me. I ran to where he was and saw him sitting on the side of the road,</p><p>"I'm not letting you out of my sight again," I said sternly,</p><p>"Sorry! He whined, "Oh yea, what did Rio text you?"</p><p>I froze at the question,</p><p>"A-ah, sorry if I made you uncomfortable!" He apologized,</p><p>"Well, let's get going," I said as I picked Nagisa up bridal style, he was about to say something when I interrupted him, "Don't fight it"</p><p>I walked back to my house with him in my arms, he sighed then dozed off.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I reached my house and opened the door, my mother saw us and cackled, "You two make the perfect couple!",</p><p>I put woke Nagisa up and set him down, he rubbed his eyes and pouted, making my heart skip a beat,</p><p>"I wanted to sleep more" He huffed, my mom, chuckled,</p><p>"If you want to sleep, you can" She giggled,</p><p>He sat on the ground and took off his shoes and jacket, "I'm going back to sleep the second I get upstairs by the way"</p><p>I chuckled, "I figured"</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I picked him up and walked up to my room, tossing him onto the bed where he instinctively curled up in a ball.</p><p>"Nagisa...I don't want to be nosy..." I hesitated, not knowing how he would take this, "But...What did your mom do to you?"</p><p>I saw him tense at the question,</p><p>"Well...I'll tell you I guess, you're going to end up finding out anyway" He sighed,</p><p>I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, he eventually started to relax and prepared to tell me what his mother did to him.</p><p>"Well... Please don't pity me after you hear what happened...Ok?"</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>-Rinnie&lt;3</p><p>This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's bad or has mistakes</p><p>(Word count:1356, sorry for the shorter chapter)</p><p>Feel free to comment with your guys</p><p>opinions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⚠️WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME SENSITIVE CONTENT⚠️</p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>KARMA POV</p><p>I picked him up and walked to my room, tossing him onto the bed where he instinctively curled up into a little ball.</p><p>"Nagisa, I don't want to be nosy.." I hesitated, not knowing how he would take this, "But what did your mom do to you?"</p><p>I saw him tense up at the question,</p><p>"Well...I'll tell you I guess, you're going to end up finding out anyway" He sighed</p><p>I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, he eventually started to relax and prepared to tell me what his mother did to him.</p><p>"Well...Please don't pity me after you hear what happened...Ok?"</p><p>FLASHBACK END</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>⚠️Sensitive Content⚠️</p><p>He nodded his head,</p><p>"So, when my mother was a little girl, she was always treated like a boy, short hair, no skirts, no dresses. So she decided that when she had a daughter, she would make them 'girly'" I looked down at my lap, "So when she got pregnant with me...She was hoping for a girl..."</p><p>"While she was pregnant, she assumed I was a girl and bought a bunch of girly things, like shirts that said 'Mommy's little princess' and shit like that..." I hesitated, "So when I was born and was a boy, she kinda went a little crazy...She treated me as a daughter and didn't listen to my father's protests, ending in them divorcing. My father knew that if I stayed in that house my life would be hell, and he was right, so he tried to get full custody over me, but he lost the trial...My father moved out, promising me he would come back and get me, he eventually stopped calling and skipped the days where I was supposed to stay with him. After he started skipping the days, my mother started to hit me to get her anger out, I was 3 at this time." I paused, he pulled me in closer to him, I was practically sitting on him now, "In my basement," I fought back tears, Karma started rubbing circles onto my back, "She used my basement as a t-torture room, s-she would c-cut m-me with the k-knives, s-she told me if I w-went to the police she'd kill me!" I sobbed into his shirt, "T-that's when I started faking my smile and l-learning how to deal with pain and became immune to it...Then, I s-started c-c-c..." I started sobbing more,</p><p>"It's ok Nagisa, just breathe..." He said while calming me down,</p><p>"I started c-cutting...It helped ease some of the s-stress I was p-put under...Then it started getting worse, she developed mental health problems, she started believing I was a girl, she started to dress me up and she wouldn't let me cut my hair, eventually, she started drinking and smoking making the beatings and the dress up's way worse, she stopped feeding me too, I rarely ate, only like once or twice a week, and they weren't even fulfilling"</p><p>⚠️Sensitive Content Over⚠️</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"I really didn't want to tell anyone but I figured I should've, telling you has actually made me feel a lot better," I said with a smile, his response to that was pulling me tighter to him and leaning backwards, so I was lying on him, "That's terrible" He sniffled.</p><p>I sighed, "Life isn't all lollipops and rainbows..."</p><p>"Yea, well life is also way better than that" He chuckled and kissed my head,</p><p>"Why do you do that?" I asked</p><p>"Do what?" He said confused,</p><p>"Kiss my head, why do you do it?" I pouted, "It makes me feel like a kid."</p><p>"Hmm" He shrugged, "Honestly, I don't even know why I do it, it just happens"</p><p>I chuckled, "Wow, I'm not surprised really."</p><p>"What time is it?" He questioned,</p><p>I pulled out my phone, "7:58 p.m."</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(A/N-By the way it took Nagisa like 2 hours to explain what happened to him for he kept on needing breaks)</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Karma sighed and kissed my head again, "I'm tired"</p><p>I facepalmed "Karma, you woke up at 12:00 PM, you shouldn't be tired..."</p><p>"Can we at least order food?" He whined,</p><p>"Fine, order whatever you want" I sighed,</p><p>"Can you pass me my phone?" He pointed,</p><p>I grabbed his phone and passed it to him,</p><p>"I'm going to take a shower, just get me something that isn't spicy please" I got up and walked over to my bag, looking inside, I barely have any clothes left...</p><p>"Are you planning on murdering someone or something?" Karma mumbled,</p><p>"Hmm? No, I was just thinking" I responded,</p><p>I grabbed an oversized hoodie and shorts that I had bought a while ago and walked into the bathroom, Don't look into the mirror, Don't look into the mirror, Don't look into the mirror. I kept telling myself, I took off my shirt and saw the mirror,</p><p>'Ugly'</p><p>'Worthless'</p><p>'Mistake'</p><p>'Unwanted'</p><p>'Monster'</p><p>Damn it... I started crying, I grabbed the blade that I had shoved in my pocket,v</p><p>⚠️Cutting⚠️</p><p>I stared at my pale, scarred arm, brought the blade up, and slid it across my arm, not deep enough to be fatal,</p><p>'Cut'</p><p>'Cut'</p><p>'Cut'</p><p>'Cut'</p><p>'Cut'</p><p>'Cut'</p><p>'Cut'</p><p>'Cut'</p><p>'Cut'</p><p>'Cut'</p><p>'Cut'</p><p>'Cut'</p><p>'Cut'</p><p>I continued cutting, in the end, I had 16 cuts on my right arm and 23 cuts on my left arm.</p><p>⚠️Cutting scene over⚠️</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I turned on the shower, making sure it was the right temperature, took off my remaining clothes and stepped in, watching my blood flow down the drain, it stung when the water first hit the cuts, I washed my hair, wringing out my hair with a towel after I was done, re-wrapping my bandages around my arms, I had been in the shower for around 45 minutes now, so surely Karma was getting suspicious, I put on my shorts and my hoodie, the hoodie reaching down to right above my knees, I look in the mirror and see my puffy eyes, Karma's going to notice, I washed my face, trying to look less like a mess. I walked out of the bathroom and put my dirty clothes into a separate section of my bag.</p><p>"What took you so long?" Karma questioned</p><p>I stayed silent thinking of an answer,</p><p>"You were crying weren't you?" Karma interrupted my thoughts,</p><p>I slightly nodded, holding back more tears,</p><p>"What did I say yesterday?" He said softly, "Just let it out"</p><p>I stood up and walked over to him, and hugged him, he seemed surprised by my action but hugged me back, he started running his fingers through my hair as I let out small sobs.</p><p>"It's too much" I cried, "I can't deal with it anymore"</p><p>He hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead,</p><p>"Letting you know, our food should be coming in about 10 minutes and I got you some meat buns" He whispered into my hair,</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"K-Karma, do you think I'm a mistake?" I said into his shirt</p><p>"Never," He said kissing my head once again, I squeeze him tighter and let out a sob,</p><p>"If I died, do you think my mother would care?" I sniffled,</p><p>He stayed silent,</p><p>"The correct answer is no, she would not care" I smiled through my tears,</p><p>"Nagisa doesn't say that" He whined, grabbing my chin and tilting it up, "She shouldn't care, after all, she'd done to you, I won't let her care! I would care more than anyone because I would be losing my best friend"</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>KARMA POV</p><p>"She shouldn't care, after all, she has done to you, I won't let her care! I would care more than anyone because I would be losing my best friend." I rambled on, letting go of his chin,</p><p>I felt Nagisa's shift in my grasp, he pulled down my head and kissed the top of it, he let go and looked away blushing, I was shocked silent.</p><p>"You always do that to me to calm me down..." He blushed,</p><p>"Then don't fight what I'm about to do" I mumbled,</p><p>He looked confused,</p><p>"Fight wha-" He was cut off when I pressed my lips against his, he tensed up, his shocked, sapphire eyes stared into mine, I put my hand up to his face, wiping the tears that were running down his face, kissing him more passionately, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me.</p><p>I stopped and looked down blushing, "I love you more than her, more than I want to admit"</p><p>I fall backwards, bringing him with me, he stayed silent for a moment before speaking,</p><p>"Is that your way of telling me you are in love with me or something?" He said with a smile as a tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p>"I guess so?" I blushed,</p><p>"I-I...Love you too" He whispered, turning red,</p><p>"I didn't think that I would be confessing in this type of situation" I chuckled, getting a nod from Nagisa.</p><p>"So what does that make us?" I questioned, he burrowed his head into my shirt,</p><p>"I dunno" He sniffled, "W-whatever you want, I-I guess..."</p><p>"Then Nagisa, would you like to be my boyfriend?" I shrugged,</p><p>"W-wait, r-really?" He sniffled again,</p><p>"Why would I ask you if I was joking? I'm not that much of a monster" I joked, earning a chuckle from Nagisa.</p><p>"T-then...I would love to..." He whispered into my shirt,</p><p>I smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Are you feeling better, Blueberry?"</p><p>"Blueberry, seriously?" He groaned, "A-anyway, yes, I am feeling much better, thank you"</p><p>"Oh yes, my mom suggested that you go get therapy...But it's 100% your decision" I inputted,</p><p>"Maybe I should try that" He mumbled, "I've already decided to try and find my dad..."</p><p>I nodded,</p><p>"Karma I'm tired..." He yawned, his clutch on my shirt became looser.</p><p>I pulled him closer and attempted to stand up only to fall back down, I sighed and attempted again, grasping onto my desk for support, I pulled us up, Nagisa'a legs went around my waist, securing him as he moved his hands to around my neck, sinking his head into my neck. I walked over to my bed and sat down,</p><p>"You're going to want to move your legs or they will be crushed" I whispered into his hair, he nodded and unwrapped his legs, I lied down, still clutching onto him. I covered us with the blanket and kissed his head, forehead, cheeks, then lips,</p><p>"Good night, my Blueberry" I whispered,</p><p>"Good night, Satan" He giggled,</p><p>"Satan?" I questioned,</p><p>"I think it makes perfect sense" Nagisa pouted,</p><p>"Eh, now that I'm thinking about it, it does..." I frowned, then kissed him again, "Your lucky I love you"</p><p>He giggled, "I guess I am"</p><p>I looked over to the clock. It was 10:36, I had spent three hours cuddling and comforting him.</p><p>He yawned again, I could see his eyes were getting droopy, I kissed his forehead one more time, then closed my eyes, darkness washing over me.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>THE NEXT DAY</p><p>I woke up to my alarm beeping beside me, I groaned and looked down at Nagisa who had also woken up by the alarm,</p><p>"Good morning" I groaned,</p><p>He just nodded and got up, releasing all the warmth I had trapped under my blanket.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>I woke up to Karma's alarm and frowned, I had to go to school, I sighed and left the bed, I walked over to my bag, grabbed my uniform and walked to the bathroom to get changed, after changing I walked out only to see Karma still lying in bed, I walked over to him and smacked him on the back of his head,</p><p>"Time to wake up" I poked him,</p><p>He grabbed my hands, "I'm up, jeez, no need to hit me"</p><p>He sat up and kissed my forehead,</p><p>"By the way, we should leave in like 15 minutes...:" As I said that, his head whipped towards the clock, scrambling to get out of bed, while I just laughed at him.</p><p>After he finished getting ready we left for school, starting the long walk to school.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>-Rinnie&lt;3</p><p>This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's bad or has mistakes</p><p>(Word count:2047)</p><p>Feel free to comment with your guys</p><p>opinions<br/>Also If anyone has seen this fanfic on Wattpad, chill I didn't steal it, I just wanted to upload it to another platform, this is Rinnie :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stalked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FLASHBACK</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>I woke up to Karma's alarm and frowned, I had to go to school, I sighed and left the bed, I walked over to my bag, grabbed my uniform and walked to the bathroom to get changed, after changing I walked out only to see Karma still lying in bed, I walked over to him and smacked him on the back of his head,</p><p>"Time to wake up" I poked him, He grabbed my hands,</p><p>"I'm up, jeez, no need to hit me" He sat up and kissed my forehead,</p><p>"By the way, we should leave in like 15 minutes...:" As I said that, his head whipped towards the clock, scrambling to get out of bed, while I just laughed at him.</p><p>After he finished getting ready we left for school, starting the long walk to school.</p><p>FLASHBACK END</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>We began our long walk up the mountain, I was thinking about my excuse and how believable it would be,</p><p>"Remember, yesterday I was sick, and you just skipped as you always do," I said looking at Karma.</p><p>He nodded in response, we finally reached the top of the mountain, bracing myself I walked into the old schoolhouse. Once we got into the class, I was bombarded with questions about why I had missed school.</p><p>"Ahh, sorry guys!" I chuckled, "I stayed out too late and got sick," I said while turning my head to fake cough,</p><p>"Nagisa~" Kayano pouted, "You made me worried! I thought you were kidnapped or something!"</p><p>"You could've at least texted us you know, you're the Little Brother of the E class!" Rio giggled,</p><p>"Oh yea" I smiled, "I forgot I had all your guys' numbers!"</p><p>This made the whole class facepalm,</p><p>"Next time PLEASE text us," Kayano said, emphasizing 'please'</p><p>I nodded and started unpacking my bag, putting my notepad and pencil onto my desk.</p><p>"Anyway, any new weaknesses?" I heard Isogai ask,</p><p>"I'm afraid not, but~" I paused for dramatic effect, "I may be on the brink of finding something!"</p><p>The class started talking to themselves, I ended up zoning out, staring at my notebook,</p><p>Thoughts were running through my head,</p><p>'If you were actually useful, you could've already killed him'</p><p>'Everyone is disappointed in you'</p><p>'They are only your friends for Korosensei's weaknesses'</p><p>'You're so useless'</p><p>The voices kept rambling on until someone broke me out of my thoughts,</p><p>I felt hands on my shoulders and immediately knew who they belonged to, "Nagisa, are you planning on murdering someone?"</p><p>"Eh?' I squawked, "No, why?"</p><p>Karma chuckled, "You were staring quite intensely at your desk,"</p><p>My face turned a bright shade of pink from embarrassment and I quickly shook my head 'no'.</p><p>"Ahh, what a pity, I would've helped..." Karma sighed,</p><p>Just then, Korosensei walked into our classroom and everyone went back to their assigned seats.</p><p>"Nagisa! Good to see you again!" Korosensei greeted, "I hope you are feeling much better!"</p><p>I gave Korosensei my signature fake smile and said in my usual cheery tone, "Good to see you too! I am certainly feeling better, thank you!",</p><p>Korosensei walked up to the podium and started class,</p><p>TIME SKIP TO TRAINING</p><p>I was nervous for training, I was mostly scared that someone would see my bruises or something along the lines of that.</p><p>Eventually, the class was in one big group in the center of our training field,</p><p>"Today we will be doing some sparring drills and exercises" Mr. Karasuma started, "That reminds me, Nagisa, are you feeling well enough to participate?"</p><p>At this comment, the class started looking at me, my face turned pink from the attention,</p><p>"Y-yes sir, I will be ok," I said putting on my fake smile,</p><p>I had to be careful around Karasuma since he works for the Ministry of Defence, he knows how to read people like open books, I could already tell he was beginning to see through my facade,</p><p>"Hey, Nagisa! Want to be my partner again?" Kayano said enthusiastically,</p><p>"I would love to, m'lady," I said in a British accent that made both of us die laughing, "Well, let's get started!" I said after we stopped laughing and grabbed us both anti-sensei knives, I tossed one to Kayano and she caught it with ease.</p><p>The class finally dispersed into many little groups and got to practicing,</p><p>"Nagisa," Kayano said, getting my attention, "If you feel unwell, please tell me and we can stop,"</p><p>"Yes, Mother" I joked, she smiled,</p><p>"No seriously though, if you don't feel up to it, we will stop," She said more sternly,</p><p>"Understood!" I saluted to her, making her giggle.</p><p>We both crouched down into ready formations,</p><p>"I should mention, I am working on a new technique, so I will probably try it out" I informed her, "So sorry if it startles you"</p><p>She grew a smile onto her face, "EEEEE!" She squealed, "I am going to be the first test subject!"</p><p>"C'mon don't say it like that~" I whined, "You make it sound as if I'm an evil scientist~"</p><p>She giggles, "That's true."</p><p>(A/N: Please forgive me, I'm not that good at writing fight scenes XD)</p><p>She ran at me, throwing her knife at me, I was caught off guard, then saw her taking out a knife from her pocket. She thrust that knife at me, trying to make me unbalanced, I took a step backwards, making her stumble forwards, then I elbowed her back, efficiently knocking the wind out of her,</p><p>"Ahh, sorry!" I helped her up, "Did I hurt you?" I asked her worriedly,</p><p>She started laughing, "Nagisa, Sweetie" She paused to catch her breath, "I mean this in the nicest way possible, you can't hurt a fly"</p><p>I laughed at her, "I suppose so, next time I will show my real power", we grinned at each other then burst into laughter once again, all this laughing was making my chest hurt, due to all the injuries, but I hid all my pain, hoping for her not to notice.</p><p>"So, whatcha guys laughing about?" Rio chimed in, swinging her arm around my shoulders,</p><p>"Eww" I whined, "We're all sweaty, is physical contact needed?"</p><p>"True, you are sweaty," Rio said while removing her arm, and dramatically wiping it off on her already sweaty shirt.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>KAYANO POV (Bet ya didn't see that coming)</p><p>While I was fighting Nagisa, I kept noticing how he looked to be in pain, I could tell how he was trying to hide it, so I didn't mention it. During our fight, I threw a knife as a diversion, then went at him with a hidden knife from my pocket, but he seemed to have seen through my tricks. He took a step back, causing his shirt to ride up a bit, it revealed a nasty bruise, while I was distracted by his bruise, he managed to get behind me and knock the air out of my lungs, I was definitely going to ask him about it later.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>NAGISA POV (Yes ik the last one was short)</p><p>After our fight, I found Kayano deep in thought, I wonder what she is thinking about... I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, gaining her attention,</p><p>"You ok?" I asked her, "You looked like you were deep in thought..."</p><p>"Oh sorry, haha" She hesitated, "Can I...talk to you, in private?"</p><p>I looked at her confused, "Yeah sure, what for?"</p><p>"Ehm, you'll find out when we talk, ok?" She smiled, then walked off,</p><p>I was very confused, Why would she want to talk privately to her...Maybe she was angry over how I hit her during sparring? I decided I was going to apologize to her at our 'talk'. I was pretty nervous, anytime anyone wanted a 'private' talk with me, it always ended with me bleeding, and hurting all over. I shuddered at the thought, She's your best friend, I'm sure she isn't going to hurt you... Then again, so did my mother, the one person who was supposed to love me unconditionally... I thought to myself, completely forgetting we had to change out of our gym clothes,</p><p>"Shit" I muttered under my breath,</p><p>I ran to the bathrooms, and just to my luck, they were closed, I walked head down into the boys change room,</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Finally going to act like a man, Nagisa?" Terasaka snickered,</p><p>I looked up at him and smiled, he was startled by my reaction, then played it off with a laugh,</p><p>"Think you're so high and mighty just because you know Korosensei's weaknesses, huh?" He snarled, he raised his hand, I flinched and closed my eyes, waiting for impact.</p><p>By then, we were the only ones left in the change along with Terakasa's little clique,</p><p>"Lock the doors," Teraska ordered,</p><p>I heard movement and figured that was his goons doing as told, I slowly opened my eyes, only to get hit in the face by a hand, I was knocked over, bringing my own hand up to feel my cheek, where I was hit. It hurt, but not as much my mothers did. He started kicking my stomach, making me double over, covering my head. I stayed perfectly silent, not giving them the satisfaction of hearing me scream out in pain</p><p>My hands were ripped off my head and held down by my sides, my head, yanked up by my hair, I winced at the grip. Terasaka seemed to notice this and grinned like a mad man, he raised his foot in the air, slowly dragging it back, then letting out a full-blown kick right to my face. I could feel blood trickling down my face.</p><p>"We are the E class, nobody is going to care if one of us gets hurt, you know?" He snickered, soon joined in by his goons. "Oi, what's on your stomach?"</p><p>I froze, he probably saw my scars, I ripped my arms out of the firm grasps they were in and hid my stomach from them. He seemed to stare at me before leaving,</p><p>"He's no fun, let's go before someone gets suspicious" He muttered, as he walked out, leaving me on the ground, panting for air.</p><p>"I'm so sorry" One of his goons whispered, "C'MON LET'S GO" Terasaka yelled from outside the change room, his voice harbouring aggression.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>SHIT, I am supposed to meet Kayano for our talk, Shit, Shit, SHIT, if she sees me like this she will totally get suspicious. I stopped my bleeding nose and immediately got up and changed out of my gym clothes. I swung open the door and ran towards where Kayano wanted to meet, not even noticing the eyes that were watching me. I approached her and saw her face light up and she saw me,</p><p>"So... What's up?" I said, my heart still beating fast,</p><p>She looked at me weirdly, "What happened to your face?"</p><p>I froze, my brain started thinking of possible lies, until I thought of the right one, "Oh god~" I started lying, making it sound as real as possible, "Don't laugh when I tell you... When I was getting changed...I accidentally tripped on my pants and went face-first into a locker..."</p><p>I looked at her to see if she believed me, she looked almost upset,</p><p>"Nagisa, don't lie, I saw your stomach while we were sparring..." She said sadly,</p><p>I stared at the ground silently, not trusting myself enough to talk without breaking down,</p><p>"Can you take your shirt off please?" Kayano asked softly,</p><p>I whipped my head up to look at her, fear imminent in my eyes,</p><p>"P-p-please d-don't" I stuttered,</p><p>"Nagisa..." She pleaded,</p><p>I started walking away and motioned for her to follow,</p><p>We walked into our school, down the halls, into a place no one goes, I walked into one of the classrooms and started closing the blinds.</p><p>Kayano seemed to understand what I was doing, as she turned on the flashlight on her phone. My eyes were watering,</p><p>"D-don't tell a-anyone, ok? I looked at her, my tears rolling down my face,</p><p>She looked startled then nodded, I walked to the center of the room and slowly started to unbutton my shirt, I slipped it over my shoulders and it fell onto the ground, Kayano gasped, I wasn't that shocked, anyone who saw that their best friends body has a bunch of wounds and bruises on it would have the same reaction.</p><p>She started walking over to me, grabbed my shirt off the ground and slipped it onto my chest, doing up all the buttons, then pulling me into a tight hug, being mindful of all my cuts.</p><p>I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started sobbing quietly, Kayano rubbing circles onto my back, holding me close to her.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I felt a vibration in my pocket, I looked down to see Karma's caller ID. I sniffled and answered the call,</p><p>"H-hello?" I stammered,</p><p>"Hey, where are you?" He said, sounding concerned,</p><p>I sniffled, "At school still..."</p><p>"Whereabouts?" He sighed,</p><p>"One of the abandoned classrooms..."I mumbled,</p><p>"Ok, on my way" He hung up before I could say anything else,</p><p>"I'm not going to ask how you got them, but know that one day, I want to know... You can tell me whenever you're ready" Kayano whispered into my ear,</p><p>We heard the door open, Karma is staring at us with a grim look on his face,</p><p>"C'mon Nagisa, let's go home..." He said softly,</p><p>I nodded and walked towards him, he intertwined our hands and we left, leaving Kayano smiling at us, we walked in silence until we reached the path to go down the mountain,</p><p>"Your mom came to my house today..." Karma said, his voice full-on hatred,</p><p>"And?" I whispered back,</p><p>"My mom lied, obviously, and said that she didn't know where you were, my mom assumed that she is the reason you are living with us" Karma informed me,</p><p>I nodded, she was looking for me, and if she went to Karma's house, then she had the intention of finding me, my grip on Karma's hand tightened,</p><p>"She's going to find me!" I panicked,</p><p>"No she won't, I will protect you from her, and we could easily call the cops, but for some reason" He assured me,</p><p>The reason I didn't want to tell the police is that my mother has a lot of connections, therefore could easily be 'proven' innocent and tell them I was just in 'that' phase. We finally got down the mountain, and started heading towards where Karma lived. Halfway there, I noticed someone following us,</p><p>"Someone is following us." I say in a hushed tone so only Karma could hear, "We should start walking faster"</p><p>He nodded his head and we speed up our pace, I could tell that the person following us was speeding up as well,</p><p>"I know there are lots of risks, but I have a plan" I whispered,</p><p>I tell him our plan, he was hesitant to agree but agreed anyway,</p><p>"3...2...1...now" We started sprinting as fast as we could, this caught our stalker off guard, gaining us some time, we turned the corner and Karma started putting on his hoodie that he always kept in his bag, not slowing down at all. We turned the corner right before the person following us could be seen, I ripped down my hair, our plan was working.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>???'s POV (The stalker)</p><p>I was doing as my employer told me, following those two kids, I assume they saw me, by the way that their pace has sped up. I match their pace, trying my hardest not to be suspicious, I doubt it was working though. All of a sudden the kids started running, I would be lying if I said it didn't catch me off, but truth be told, it did. The kids got an extra few seconds until I started running after them, I saw them turn the corner, and I did the same, right as I turned they already had gone down the next street over. I ran onto that street and looked around, there were a few people walking around, and a couple making out, I groaned in defeat and ran off onto a different street.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>(Flashback to when Nagisa was telling Karma the plan)</p><p>"So since it is daylight out right now, there will be lots of people walking, so, if we somehow find a way to blend into the people we could hide, right?" I whispered while looking straight forwards,</p><p>"Right..." He said back,</p><p>"So I know this might not work, but my plan is that we have to blend in as a couple or something" I paused, taking a breath, "I know you always have a hoodie on you, so once we turn the corner put it on, we will be running, so be careful"</p><p>"As you're putting on your hoodie, I will take my hair out." I continued, "Basically..."</p><p>I blushed at the thought of this,</p><p>"C'mon, what is it? What do I have to do?" Karma pestered,</p><p>"Youneedtomakeoutwithme" I said quickly,</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow, "And if that doesn't work?"</p><p>"By the looks of it, he's not a pro, so we could probably just knock him out." I stated, "But, in order to knock him out, he needs to be close to us, so that's not a choice unless Plan A fails"</p><p>Karma nodded,</p><p>"I'll count down, then we will start sprinting to the next street," I whispered,</p><p>"3...2...1... now"</p><p>(Flashback over)</p><p>We turned the next corner and Karma pinned me to the wall, doing just as I had planned, him with his hood up, and me with my hair down. He immediately started making out with me, I could hear our stalker run onto the street and stop, I assumed to look around, I tensed up, thinking our plan would fail, surely nobody could be that dumb. I guess Karma could feel me getting nervous so he grabbed my hands to calm me down, from the way we were positioned, anyone who would turn onto this street would just see Karma's body, and they would only see my legs, not my face or hair. Eventually, I heard the stalker groan and run off to another street. I tapped Karma's hand three times, to let him know that the person following us had run away. After 10 more seconds of kissing, we pulled away, hiding our blushing faces.</p><p>"We should probably go home now, in case they come back.." I mumbled,</p><p>"Good idea," Karma said,</p><p>Not talking about the event that just occurred, we started walking home.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>-Rinnie&lt;3</p><p>Thank you guys so much for 180 views!</p><p>(Word count:3010)</p><p>Feel free to comment with your guys</p><p>opinions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Worthless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A/N: There is abuse in this chapter, along with some cuss words)</p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>We turned the next corner and Karma pinned me to the wall, doing just as I had planned, him with his hood up, and me with my hair down. He immediately started making out with me, I could hear our stalker run onto the street and stop, I assumed to look around, I tensed up, thinking our plan would fail, surely nobody could be that dumb. I guess Karma could feel me getting nervous so he grabbed my hands to calm me down, from the way we were positioned, anyone who would turn onto this street would just see Karma's body, and they would only see my legs, not my face or hair. Eventually, I heard the stalker groan and run off to another street. I tapped Karma's hand three times, to let him know that the person following us had run away. After 10 more seconds of kissing, we pulled away, hiding our blushing faces.</p><p>"We should probably go home now, in case they come back.." I mumbled,</p><p>"Good idea," Karma said,</p><p>Not talking about the event that just occurred, we started walking home.</p><p>FLASHBACK OVER</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>We got a block away from Karma's house until we heard yelling,</p><p>"I KNOW YOU HAVE MY DAUGHTER!" One voice said,</p><p>My body tensed, it was my mother, she came to find me.</p><p>She only wants you to let out anger, don't be fooled, she doesn't actually love you.</p><p>I grabbed onto Karma's hand and dragged him away,</p><p>We walked into an alleyway,</p><p>I rummaged through my school bag until I found what I was looking for,</p><p>A skirt...</p><p>I knew I had no chance of getting away unharmed, so if I acted as she wanted me to, it could lessen it a little. I was still in pain from Terasaka, but it wasn't unbearable.</p><p>I slipped on the skirt over the pants, then taking the pants off afterwards, Karma looked at me confused,</p><p>"You'll see in a second," I said as I was taking out my hair, letting it down freely. I took out my phone and turned on the camera, checking to make sure that I looked presentable, I tossed my pants into my school bag, burying them under a textbook.</p><p>"Get out your phone and text your mom that you're bringing your 'girlfriend' over," I ordered,</p><p>He obeyed and immediately texted his mom.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>MEANWHILE</p><p>3rd PERSON POV</p><p>Hiromi Shiota was still yelling at Mrs. Akabane</p><p>"I'm telling you once more," Mrs. Akabane sighed, "I. Don't. Know. Where. Nagisa. Is." pausing in between each word.</p><p>Just then Mrs. Akabane got a text message from her son,</p><p>(The messages, M=Karma's Mom, K=Karma)</p><p>K=I'm bringing my 'girlfriend' over</p><p>M=Nagisa right?</p><p>K=Yes, just make an excuse, also use she/her pronouns</p><p>K=I only said girlfriend bc he told me to, he's going to dress like a girl btw</p><p>M=His mother is yelling at me, I think she is catching onto us</p><p>M=Ik Nagisa left bc of her prob</p><p>K=On our way over</p><p>M=K</p><p>(Messages over)</p><p>"My son is bringing his girlfriend over, so if you could please leave, that would be appreciated." Mrs. Akabane sighed,</p><p>A few seconds later, Nagisa and Karma appeared, hands intertwined, Nagisa was wearing a skirt and had his hair down.</p><p>"Oh, hello Mother, what brings you here?" Nagisa said softly,</p><p>"Are you two dating?" His Mother asked,</p><p>"Yes Mother," Nagisa replied calmly, though he was internally panicking,</p><p>"How nice! My cute little daughter is finally growing up!" She said cheery, "Maybe your boyfriend can get you out of your little 'phase'. The last bit of her words was covered with venom.</p><p>Nagisa just smiled, "We shall see... Anyway, mother what are you doing here?"</p><p>Nagisa's mother sighed, "I was looking for you, but I suppose you found me instead," She paused, "You know, I got very worried when you ran off like that. I was so scared that my little Nagisa would come back with cuts on her pretty little face!"</p><p>"My apologies Mother, my intentions were not to worry you, I had assumed you wanted some alone time," Nagisa stated,</p><p>Karma and his mother stayed silent, listening to their conversation,</p><p>"Karma!" his mother chimed in, "How on earth did you get Nagisa to date you? She is way out of your league~. I knew you had a girlfriend, though I didn't know who.",</p><p>Hiromi ignored that comment, "Anyway, where have you been staying, young lady?" His mother said coldly,</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>Damnit, I knew her good mood wasn't going to last... She must've gotten suspicious,</p><p>"Let's go home, Nagisa" Mother said coldly,</p><p>"Certainly," I replied back, politely,</p><p>My mother ripped mine and Karma's hands away from each other and walked off, dragging me behind her.</p><p>Seconds after we returned home, I was thrown into a wall, I had heard a crack, and immense pain shot through my chest. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the basement stairs, where she then threw me down them, peacefully walking down after me. She then yanked me over to the wall, where a pair of rusty handcuffs were bolted in.</p><p>⚠️Warning~Abuse ahead⚠️</p><p>She shoved my hands into the cuffs and locked them as tight as they would go, breaking the skin around my wrist.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>She grabbed a whip and smirked at me,</p><p>"Now, you will answer my questions honestly, understand?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am" I answered.</p><p>She cracked the whip against my chest, I held back a scream, there was blood seeping through my now torn shirt.</p><p>"Where were you?" She asked coldly,</p><p>"I was staying at a friend's house" I responded back,</p><p>"Which friend's house?" She glared,</p><p>"Karma's house..." I revealed,</p><p>"So you're telling me that Karma's mother was lying to me?" She seethed,</p><p>"No, Ma'am, I was staying in secret, his mother didn't know." I lied,</p><p>My mother didn't like that answer, she brought the whip down onto my face.</p><p>"YOU BITCH, YOU CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW SIMPLE ORDERS, GOD YOU'RE SO USELESS, I BET NONE OF YOUR FRIENDS EVEN LIKE YOU. THEY'RE ALL GOING TO END UP LEAVING YOU JUST AS YOUR FATHER DID!" She screamed,</p><p>I knew better than to talk to her when she was like this, and just let her do whatever she wants to me.</p><p>She took out a knife and started carving into my skin,</p><p>'W'</p><p>'O'</p><p>'R'</p><p>'T'</p><p>'H'</p><p>'L'</p><p>'E'</p><p>'S'</p><p>'S'</p><p>I tried to squirm out of the cuffs, but that ended in my mother stabbing my leg, pain shot through my body and I let out a deafening scream. My mother stumbled back, clutching her ears,</p><p>"You bitch..."</p><p>"You bitch..</p><p>"You bitch."</p><p>"You BITCH!"</p><p>"YOU BITCH!"</p><p>"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Mother screamed into my face, her bloodshot eyes studying my face. She turned away and left the room, leaving me suspended in the air, by my wrists.</p><p>⚠️Abuse over⚠️</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I started crying,</p><p>Why</p><p>why wasn't I just a girl,</p><p>Why must I go through this,</p><p>Why must Mother hurt me,</p><p>Why must I be imperfect,</p><p>This is all my fault,</p><p>I'm such a bad kid,</p><p>I deserve to die,</p><p>No, I should die...</p><p>These thoughts crowded my head until Mother came back down, clearly feeling much better than before, and much more sober as well.</p><p>She undid my binding and my body dropped to the floor, lying on the cold concrete floor, my shoulders ache, my shirt, torn to shreds. Slowly, I started to try and get up, everytime I moved, it felt as if there were pins sticking out of every square inch of my body. I looked down to my bare chest, cuts riddled my once pale skin, blood spilling onto the ground beneath me, it was a miracle that I could still move. Eventually, I was standing, with help of a table. I picked up the rag that my mother used to clean the blood off of her hands and pressed it against my chest, trying to stop the blood loss. I crawled up the stairs slowly, attempting to limit the pain I was in,</p><p>Tears had started falling down my face, not because I was in physical pain, but mental pain. I curled up on the platform of our stairs, sobbing.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I was snapped out of my trance by someone knocking on my front door, Mother wasn't home, meaning no one would answer it.</p><p>"Nagisa?" I heard the person called,</p><p>I had identified the voice as Karma,</p><p>I started sobbing again, I was so useless that he had to come over and check on me.</p><p>He kept pounding on the door for the next 2 minutes until he stopped,</p><p>'He probably gave up' I thought to myself,</p><p>That is until I heard the door unlocked,</p><p>My anxiety shot up,</p><p>'Could Mother be back already?'</p><p>I panicked,</p><p>"NAGISA?" Karma called out, his voice much clearer than before,</p><p>Relief washed over me,</p><p>It was Karma who unlocked the door, he must've found the spare key we kept under our doormat.</p><p>"K-Karma?" I tried to speak, but my voice was cracking,</p><p>Karma seemed to have heard me because he immediately rushed to the basement door, which was also locked, without hesitation he kicked the door inwards, he turned on the light and saw me lying in a puddle of my own blood, tears running down my face.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>He ran down to me, he sat down and took off his shirt, using it to stop the blood, he kept one hand on it, while using his other hand to grab his phone,</p><p>I saw the numbers he dialled,</p><p>'9.1.1'</p><p>Black dots filled my vision, my world was surrounded with different noises I had never heard before, Karma was beside me, yelling at the dispatched to hurry up. His face was full of pain, it was unusual for him to show this side of himself.</p><p>"I'm going to die...aren't I?" I whispered casually while smiling,</p><p>This question caught Karma off guard, tears started spilling from his eyes.</p><p>"No-" He said as his voice cracked,</p><p>I had felt bad for making him cry,</p><p>'How pathetic, this feeling makes me almost want to die...The feeling of regret, sadness, anger...Anger over how useless I was...Anger over how Karma would end up seeing my weak, lifeless body and wonder why he tried with me'</p><p>I heard the front door get busted down and footsteps ran towards where Karma and I were,</p><p>"Sir, we're going to need to take you in for questioning," One of the officers told Karma.</p><p>Karma nodded then looked at me,</p><p>"You better not die Nagisa, I love you too much for that" He smiled through his tears</p><p>That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>-Rinnie&lt;3</p><p>Thank you guys so much for 255 views!</p><p>(Word count:1819)</p><p>Ngl I cried while making this-</p><p>Also sorry if the chapter(s) are bad, I literally had no idea what to write-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hospital Visits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I rlly didn't know what to do with this chap. so it might be boring, but there will be a little bit of Karmagisa Fluff)</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Flashback</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>I heard the front door being busted down and footsteps ran towards where Karma and I were,</p><p>"Sir, we're going to need to take you in for questioning," One of the officers told Karma.</p><p>Karma nodded then looked at me,</p><p>"You better not die Nagisa, I love you too much for that" He smiled through his tears</p><p>That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.</p><p>Flashback Over</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I regained consciousness while my body was being transported to the hospital for a bit, then fell back under,</p><p>Everything was dark...I could hear people talking in the background...</p><p>'Where am I?'</p><p>I started hearing a heart monitor,</p><p>'I guess I'm in a hospital...'</p><p>I never liked hospitals, every-time I was injured, my mother would bring me here to be 'fixed up', which ended up with me being discharged too early, so then the doctors wouldn't find out about the abuse. </p><p>This time, I knew for a fact they would question me about it.</p><p>I tried opening my eyes, when I did I was blinded by a bright light, and immediately shut them. Someone probably noticed I was getting up because I heard shuffling in the room, coming closer to my bed. I opened my eyes again and squinted to get my eyes used to the lightness. </p><p>I felt someone grab my hand, I turned my head to look at them but was stopped by pain in my neck</p><p>"Nagisa?" The person said,</p><p>"Karma." I distinguished the person as,</p><p>"How are you feeling?" He squeezed my hand,</p><p>"Like I've been hit by a truck 3 times." I groaned, attempting to sit up, but was stopped by Karma's hands on my shoulders keeping me down,</p><p>"You should stay lying down, your back was pretty  fucked up," He said while emphasizing 'pretty'</p><p>I nodded and sank back down into the hospital bed, Karma held onto my hand. </p><p>"I assume I'm going to get questioned..." I murmured quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me,</p><p>He nodded with a grim look on his face,</p><p>"What about her?" I whispered,</p><p>"They have people out looking for her, she will be caught," Karma said sternly, </p><p>"That's a relief," I sighed,</p><p>Suddenly the door to my room was shoved open and Kayano ran inside, </p><p>"Oh, my poor baby" She cried, wrapping me in a hug,</p><p>I patted her back with my free hand, calming her down, </p><p>Soon after she came in, Rio and Mr. Kurasuma walked in,</p><p>"Yani, he's still injured you know." Rio sighed,</p><p>"Hello, my sweet Nagisa" She greeted me,</p><p>Kayano finally let go and walked over to where Rio was, secretly grabbing her hand, </p><p>I looked at them and smirked, </p><p>"Hello Mr. Karasuma, how are you?" I looked to him,</p><p>"Kid, I should be saying that to you." He chuckled, "But, I'm doing good, how about you?"</p><p>"Feel like I was hit by a truck multiple times, but good I guess." I smiled,</p><p>"You will probably be released in a couple of days, they want to monitor you for the time being" He informed me,</p><p>I nodded,</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Excuse me, we need to do a check-up now, please leave the room for the time being," The doctor said as we entered the room,</p><p>They all nodded and left the room, Karma stayed back for a second to kiss my forehead but left right after.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After the check-up</p><p>"I would advise you to take a break from physical activities for 3 months, to let your body fully heal." The doctor informed me,</p><p>I nodded, this news made me quite upset, no physical activities meant I wouldn't be allowed to participate in training. </p><p>I sighed and the doctor left my room, leaving me alone.</p><p>I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my door,</p><p>"Come in," I told the person,</p><p>Mr. Karasuma walked in, followed by a police officer,</p><p>"Hello there, I am here to ask you some questions," The officer told me,</p><p>I nodded, "Ask away."</p><p>"Alright, first question, how long has your mother been abusing you?" He took out a pad and pen,</p><p>"Uhm," I thought for a moment, "Ever since I was 3-4 years old"</p><p>This had shocked the officer and Mr. Karasuma,</p><p>"Next, where is your father?" </p><p>"My mother and him divorced when I was 5 years old, and I haven't seen him since," I paused for a second before continuing, "I had planned on asking Mr. Karasuma if he could find him"</p><p>The officer wrote this down in his little note-pad,</p><p>"Let's carry on, what is your mother's full name?"</p><p>"Shiota Hiromi" (In Japan they say their family names first then their first name)</p><p>"And your fathers?"</p><p>"Ryōta Tamaki" (His dad's name isn't revealed, so I just picked a random one) </p><p>The officer nodded and jotted it down.</p><p>"Final question, do you know of any alive relatives or known relatives?"</p><p>"No, my mother cut off ties with her family when she came of age, and my father never mentioned his family."</p><p>"Sorry to say, but you will probably end up in the system"</p><p>"Oh...I understand..." I said sadly, then immediately plastering on a fake smile,</p><p>"You know, kids normally freak out when they hear they have to be put into the system," The officer chuckled,</p><p>"I suppose anyplace away from her is already better... But I have a request, I want to be able to finish my school year at Kunugigaoka"</p><p>"That can be done" The officer assured me,</p><p>"Thank you" I sighed in relief, </p><p>Even if I am in the E-Class, everyone in it is like my second family, at least, that's what I  think of them as, they might view me differently, *Cough* Terasaka *Cough*</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I grabbed the T.V. remote and turned on the T.V. to our local news channel, and just my luck, my mother's story was being broadcasted that very night.</p><p>I started replaying memories I had of her abusing me,</p><p>I was breathing heavier, </p><p>Too panicked to make a sound, </p><p>My heart rate was creeping higher,</p><p>One of the nurses who cared for me noticed what was happening and immediately called someone in,</p><p>Karma rushed to my bedside, </p><p>"Can I touch you?" He asked, </p><p>I nodded,</p><p>I felt him pull me into a hug, rubbing circles into my back,</p><p>"She's not here, you are safe now..."He kept saying reassuring words into my ears.</p><p>Eventually, after a couple of minutes, I calmed down, and wiped the tears off my face,</p><p>"Sorry about your shirt..." I mumbled,</p><p>He was confused then looked down, too see that his shirt had wet marks on it from my tears, </p><p>He chuckled, "It's ok"</p><p>"When do you think I will be able to go back to school," I looked up at him, "I know they said I was being discharged from the hospital in a couple of days, but when would I actually be able to attend school?"</p><p>He just shrugged, "I guess it all depends on you"</p><p>"That reminds me..." He said with a grim voice, "Why didn't you tell me Terasaka was bullying you?"</p><p>I looked down and my hands in shame, "I thought you would think I was weak..." I said quietly,</p><p>"Nagisa, you are literally the strongest assassin in our class, how could I think you are weak?" He whispered into my ear, being wearing about the people in the room.</p><p>I smiled, "Thank you for always being there"</p><p>"Well in any case," He smirked, "Does that mean I have full permission to beat him up?"</p><p>"Hmm," I thought for a moment, "No beating him up...But~ I give you full permission to humiliate him!"</p><p>"Does Karasuma know either?" He questioned, </p><p>"I mean, I haven't told him, for say..." I hesitated, "But ya know, he probably found out..."</p><p>We both stayed silent,</p><p>"So..." Karma said, breaking the awkwardness, "How was your talk with the officer?"</p><p>"Ehhh, found out I probably have to be put into the system," I said looking down at my hands again,</p><p>Karma growled, he has a cousin who was in the system, and they never treated the kids nicely,</p><p>"Karma..." I pouted, then yawned, some of the medicine I took must have been kicking in, I pulled the blanket up to my chin.</p><p>"You are such a child" Karma sighed, playfully,</p><p>"Yes, yes, I am well aware" I smirked back,</p><p>He leaned forwards and kissed me on the lips, something we have been doing a lot lately, the kiss only lasted a second or two before he pulled away, but even after, I could still feel his lips on mine. </p><p>"Well, the Queen has summoned me" He sighed looking at his phone, (Queen=His mother),</p><p>"I will for sure be back tomorrow," He said, giving me another kiss before he left,</p><p>I sighed happily and looked out the window, snow was falling, it was a beautiful sight to see.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>(Word count:1564)</p><p>Happy Holidays!</p><p>Also, I am going to be taking a short break from writing bc I want to spend some time with my fam over the holidays, I hope everyone understands!</p><p>Love you guys,</p><p>Rinnie &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Discharged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This chapter was a bit rushed and shorter than normal, I just started online school this week so I was pretty occupied getting sorted out)</p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>"So..." Karma said, breaking the awkwardness, "How was your talk with the officer?"</p><p>"Ehhh, found out I probably have to be put into the system," I said looking down at my hands again,</p><p>Karma growled, he has a cousin who was in the system, and they never treated the kids nicely,</p><p>"Karma..." I pouted, then yawned, some of the medicine I took must have been kicking in, I pulled the blanket up to my chin.</p><p>"You are such a child" Karma sighed, playfully,</p><p>"Yes, yes, I am well aware" I smirked back,</p><p>He leaned forwards and kissed me on the lips, something we have been doing a lot lately, the kiss only lasted a second or two before he pulled away, but even after, I could still feel his lips on mine.</p><p>"Well, the Queen has summoned me" He sighed looking at his phone, (Queen=His mother),</p><p>"I will for sure be back tomorrow," He said, giving me another kiss before he left,</p><p>I sighed happily and looked out the window, snow was falling, it was a beautiful sight to see.</p><p>FLASHBACK OVER</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I awoke the next day to see a nurse writing down stats on a clipboard and administering something into my bloodstream,</p><p>"What is that?" I asked her,</p><p>"Oh! You're awake" She said startled, "This is a pain killer, you have many wounds on your body, so this is making them hurt less than it actually does."</p><p>"I see," I said as I turned my head to look out the window, wincing at the pain.</p><p>There was now about a foot of snow that covered the ground,</p><p>Winter was always my favourite season compared to the rest, it was so beautiful how the snow fell gracefully, covering trees and people's houses.</p><p>A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts, in popped in a nurse holding a food tray,</p><p>"Thank you" I nodded at her,</p><p>She smiled, "You're welcome"</p><p>Today I would be meeting my foster parents for the first time, to be completely honest I was a jumble of nerves, I knew what could happen in the system, many kids got abused, not that it was unfamiliar to me, and neglected. Some social workers didn't even do their jobs correctly.</p><p>All I knew was the last name of the couple that was going to foster me,</p><p>'Sato'</p><p>I had felt that this name was familiar to me somehow, but couldn't pin down from where I had heard it.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A few hours had passed, waiting for the dreaded meeting to come, Karma was sitting on the end of my bed, we were playing a game of cards, this was his attempt at getting my mind off of the meeting.</p><p>Mr. Karasuma hasn't shown up yet, meaning that there was still time left, Karasuma said that he would come 10 minutes before the meeting to explain to me the situation, I was grateful for his help. He also started looking for my father, I haven't seen my father in so long, I don't even remember what he looked like, I believe it's been over 11 years since I last saw him, after my parents divorced at age 4, and my mother won custody over me. (He's 15 in this btw)</p><p>"-and I win" Karma announced, I had requested for Karma to stay with me while the meeting was going on, Karasuma seemed to understand. We had hidden our relationship from everyone, mainly because I was scared I would be bullied more than I already am for being gay.</p><p>There was a knock at the door, and Mr. Karasuma walked in,</p><p>"The couple will be here in a minute, prepare yourself" He informed me,</p><p>I smiled softly at him, taking deep breaths in and out.</p><p>The door re-opened and in walked the couple.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was a man and a woman, they smiled at me,</p><p>"Hello, nice to finally meet you, Nagisa," The woman said softly as if I would bolt out of the room when given a chance. "My name is Sato Kyoka, and my husband's name is Sato Seiichi, we are your foster parents for the time being"</p><p>I nodded, glancing at now named 'Seiichi'</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs. and Mr. Sato for taking me in"</p><p>The couple smiled warmly again.</p><p>Maybe this family is alright?</p><p>We continued to talk, learning things about the other person, I ended up telling them that I sometimes had night terrors, and I reluctantly told them about my mental health issues, they had immediately understood, they too came from abusive households, so they knew what I was going through, in fact, that is the reason they started to foster kids so that they could be safe.</p><p>Sadly, it was time for the Sato's to leave, but they were going to be back tomorrow.</p><p>"I think that went well," Karma said after the couple left my room,</p><p>"Me too, honestly" I responded, still smiling, "They seem like nice people"</p><p>Mr. Karasuma just zoned out, whatever he was thinking about seemed to be important,</p><p>"Ah yes, I can leave now" I informed the two,</p><p>"You're going to stay at my house until they are prepared for you," Karma said, talking about the Satos,</p><p>"Hmm, that's what I figured" I sighed,</p><p>Karma helped me out of my bed and handed me some spare clothes that were sitting on one of the spare chairs in the room. I walked into the bathroom and started changing out of the hospital robe, briefly glancing at my wounds, where I saw the stitches and bruises that riddled my back, I slipped my shirt on, not wanting to look at that monstrosity anymore. I threw the dirty robe into a basket (Idk if this is actually what they do- but they do it here ig), thankfully they had provided me with a long sleeve shirt so I was able to hide all my scars. I walked out of the bathroom and followed Mr. Karasuma down to the receptionist's desk, once we got to the desk I started getting anxious, I knew for a fact I would be questioned even more by all my classmates, my mother's face was broadcasted throughout our city for heaven's sake not to mention that the story was about her ABUSING ME. I sighed and watched Mr. Karasuma filled out the paperwork that was required in order for me to leave this place.</p><p>After he finished, I gave my thanks to all of the nurses who had helped me and walked out the door.</p><p>Fresh air filled my lungs, I had gotten used to the smell of antiseptic which had filled the hospital.</p><p>I was free.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>(Word count:1108)</p><p>Love you guys,</p><p>Rinnie &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Discharged Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are almost at the end of the story! Thank you all for supporting my work so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FLASHBACK</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>Karma helped me out of my bed and handed me some spare clothes that were sitting on one of the spare chairs in the room. I walked into the bathroom and started changing out of the hospital robe, briefly glancing at my wounds, where I saw the stitches and bruises that riddled my back, I slipped my shirt on, not wanting to look at that monstrosity anymore. I threw the dirty robe into a basket (Idk if this is actually what they do- but they do it here ig), thankfully they had provided me with a long sleeve shirt so I was able to hide all my scars. I walked out of the bathroom and followed Mr. Karasuma down to the receptionist's desk, once we got to the desk I started getting anxious, I knew for a fact I would be questioned even more by all my classmates, my mother's face was broadcasted throughout our city for heaven's sake not to mention that the story was about her ABUSING ME. I sighed and watched Mr. Karasuma filled out the paperwork that was required in order for me to leave this place.</p><p>After he finished, I gave my thanks to all of the nurses who had helped me and walked out the door.</p><p>Fresh air filled my lungs, I had gotten used to the smell of antiseptic which had filled the hospital.</p><p>I was free.</p><p>FLASHBACK END</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The ride back to Karma’s house was silent, Mr. Karasuma occasionally looked at us through the front mirror.</p><p>The second I got into the car I almost passed out, I was beyond tired, the past nights I wasn’t sleeping well, due to a.) My injuries, b.) I was really nervous about the Satos’ visit, and c.) I was scared that my mother would find me.</p><p>I would be staying with the Satos until I found a new family or I was transferred to another foster family.</p><p>We pulled up into a driveway. I recognized the surrounding area as Karma’s house, and slowly pulled myself up, I was told to be careful when it came to physical movement so I didn’t rip my stitches. Mr. Karasuma put the car in park and hopped out to get my things from the trunk.</p><p>Karma helped me get out of the car and shut the door behind me, he went over to where Mr.Karasuma was holding the small bag I had of my things and grabbed it, turning away to enter his house. His mother was by the door when we got inside, she gasped as she saw the shape I was in.</p><p>“Nagisa, I am so sorry” She sobbed, “I should’ve known something was up”</p><p>“It’s my fault, I only told Karma, and used the threat of ‘Tell someone and I will break up with you’ so he kept quiet”</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Karma’s face turned red, then almost immediately after, going back to normal.</p><p>I followed Karma upstairs and into his room. I sat on the couch and sighed.</p><p>“When did I have a Tylenol last?” I groaned,</p><p>“Why do you think I know?” Karma questioned glancing over in my direction,</p><p>“I dunno, maybe it's because you’re acting like a mother-hen right now,” I said with a deadpan look on my face.</p><p>“Am I the one who is crippled right now?” He shot back,</p><p>“Hey- I am not crippled” I defended,</p><p>“Mhm, sure” He gloated, going back to whatever he was doing, "You had one 3 hours ago"</p><p>He suddenly stopped and glanced up, paused and tilted his head slightly at me, he opened his mouth then hesitated,</p><p>“Have something to say?” I raised my eyebrow at him,</p><p>“Not really, I was just thinking that if I hug you, your stitches would rip…” He mumbled,</p><p>I busted out laughing, slowly catching my breath before speaking,</p><p>“K-Karma, the stitches aren't going to just ‘fall out’, I would need to be shoved down the stairs or something,” I said, still wiping my eyes from laughing so hard.</p><p>His face went red, “Well pardon me for caring about your wellbeing” He mumbled under his breath,</p><p>I stood up and walked over to him slowly, wrapping my arms around his waist,</p><p>“See, no stitches harmed” I grinned up at him,</p><p>“The face you’re making should be illegal” He grinned back, giving me a kiss, carefully wrapping his arms around me, we stayed like that silently for a while,</p><p>“I’m scared” I finally blurted out,</p><p>“Hmm? I don’t think I understand?” He looked down at me,</p><p>“What if the Satos’ are actually bad people, that have an act on…” I said into his shirt,</p><p>“If they are…” He thought for a moment before continuing, “Then either call me or Karasuma”</p><p>“I wonder what it would be like being Mr. Karasuma’s kid” I snorted at the thought, “Honestly, he seems like a father figure to me, not that I would actually say that to his face...” I mumbled the last part,</p><p>“I can see him being an overprotective dad” Karma chuckled,</p><p>“Karma, do you think I’m going to be adopted?” I glanced up at him,</p><p>“My mother would take you in, but I’m pretty sure that she can’t,” He informed me, “Something about an unexpected variable.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to bother you anyway…”</p><p>He kissed me again, smiling,</p><p>“You wouldn’t be a bother at all”</p><p>I scrunched up my face, “I know you say I won’t be a bother, but I will feel like a bother”</p><p>He shrugged, then broke out into a grin, “I’ll just have to kidnap you then”</p><p>I sighed, “You’re impossible”,</p><p>“Yes, yes, I am aware,” He said into my hair,</p><p>We only pulled apart when I heard my phone ring from where it sat on the couch,</p><p>“Who would be calling me?” I mumbled under my breath,</p><p>I look at the caller ID, “Of course she would”</p><p>I braced myself,</p><p>“Hello Kayano, what do ya need?”</p><p>“HI, MY BABY!” I heard Rio yell on the other end of the line,</p><p>“Rio and I were hanging out and we just remembered you were discharged from the hospital today, so we decided to call and check up on our child!” She chirped,</p><p>“Well, first of all, I’m not your child,” I said matter of factly, Karma shot me a weird, confused look,</p><p>“I would hope you’re not their child” He mumbled to himself, not knowing I could hear, I snorted to myself,</p><p>“Secondly, I am doing well!” I answered her,</p><p>“Well that's good, is Karma treating you well? Is he taking care of all your needs as a good husband?” Kayano said sternly, “If he isn't then I’m going to kidnap you, capiche?”</p><p>“HE’S NOT MY HUSBAND” I hissed into the phone, after hearing Karma cackle, “And what’s with you people and kidnapping me?”</p><p>“Hmmm, I have no~ idea what you’re talking about” She giggled,</p><p>“I’m sorry about her, I think she had too much sugar” I heard Rio say into the phone,</p><p>“She sounds drunk-” I bluntly stated,</p><p>The sound on the other end is silent,</p><p>“SHE’S NOT DRUNK IS SHE?” I frantically worried, “SHE’S UNDERAGE!”</p><p>“Nagisa, dear, she is not drunk don’t worry, she is just high off sugar, do not fret” She calmly said,</p><p>I take my phone away from my ear to hiss at Karma, “You, stop laughing it's not funny! She could’ve been underage drinking!”</p><p>He started laughing harder, “Y-you make it sound as if being an assassin i-is any different” He finally breathed out,</p><p>“Touche” I sighed,</p><p>I put the phone back to my face, “Ah yes, I will be at school tomorrow by the way” I paused for a moment waiting for a reaction, “And I don’t want anyone to say anything, and you’re not allowed to beat up Terasaka either” I huffed,</p><p>“I'll try my hardest to keep my urge to rip out his vocal cords in check, don't worry,” Rio said gloomy,</p><p>“Touch him and I won’t talk to you for a week.” I bluntly said.</p><p>“YOU MONSTER” Rio hissed, “Low blow, low blow, not cool Nagisa”</p><p>“That goes for Kayano too” I heard complaining come through the phone,</p><p>“I’ll take away your privilege to play with my hair at lunch if you do” I sighed,</p><p>“You’re right Rio, he is a monster” I heard Kayano grumble and Rio cackle, “Well my baby, see you at school tomorrow!”</p><p>“Yep!” I said popping the ‘p’, “See ya tomorrow!”</p><p>“Later,” Karma said into the phone, shocking me, then hanging up</p><p>“I forgot you were here-” I said to him, trying to calm down my heart rate,</p><p>“I mean this is my house..” He grinned,</p><p>“True” I sighed,</p><p>“So~, Nagisa… I know you said not to touch Terasaka per se, but does that involve pranks?” Karma said, his eyes lighting up with each word, followed by a maniacal grin.</p><p>I sighed, “Go ahead…”</p><p>I was surely going to regret allowing that in the future,</p><p>“I’m tired, can I take a nap?” I asked him, <br/>“Yea, you’re meds are probably kicking in any way, I’ll wake you up for dinner,” He said while walking out of his room,</p><p>I grunted in acknowledgment then slowly slipped into the bed, once again being cautious of my stitches, I pulled the covers over my body and closed my eyes, hoping for no nightmares.</p><p>Darkness washed over my body as I fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>(Word count:1522)</p><p>Love you guys,</p><p>Rinnie &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nagisa goes to school :)<br/>(I'm losing motivation if you can't tell)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more chapter till the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>FLASHBACK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>NAGISA POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later,” Karma said into the phone, shocking me, then hanging up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot you were here-” I said to him, trying to calm down my heart rate, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean this is my house..” He grinned, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True” I sighed,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So~, Nagisa… I know you said not to touch Terasaka per se, but does that involve pranks?” Karma said, his eyes lighting up with each word, followed by a maniacal grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, “Go ahead…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was surely going to regret allowing that in the future, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired, can I take a nap?” I asked him, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yea, you’re meds are probably kicking in any way, I’ll wake you up for dinner,” He said while walking out of his room, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grunted in acknowledgment then slowly slipped into the bed, once again being cautious of my stitches, I pulled the covers over my body and closed my eyes, hoping for no nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Darkness washed over my body as I fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>FLASHBACK END</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>NAGISA POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-gisa, -agisa, Nagisa?” Karma peeked his head into his room,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mn...What?” I groaned into the pillow, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Foods ready” He shouted while running off, presumably down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grunted in reply and slowly got up, once again being very wary about my stitches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked downstairs and was greeted by the sweet, savoury, smell of meat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you made it in one piece” He grinned, “Also, my mom should be back any second along with my dad, so be prepared to be babied” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, I love Karma’s mother but sometimes she can be a bit more overbearing than what I was used to. Unlike how I was raised, Karma was raised in a household with two parents, both with stable jobs, and a house full of love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed with content, I was finally away from her, the bitch who made my life living hell is finally gone, but for some reason, I felt almost empty inside, like the last piece of a puzzle was missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I ignored that feeling and took a bite of the food, I can never get used to the flavour every time I eat it, even if I had eaten it hundreds of times before, it's still amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have to go to the Satos' in 3 days, so Karma has been being ‘extra’ generous with our food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I first found out I had to leave soon, I was pretty upset, I really loved staying with Karma and his family, but I knew that this was bound to happen anyway. The Satos seemed like really nice people on the outside, and from what Mr. Karasuma had told me they seemed like pretty nice people on the inside too, but I learned all too well that sometimes acting can be so perfect that everyone will turn a blind eye.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow I was going back to school for the first time is 2 weeks, I was informed by Mr. Karasuma that he told the class to be very patient with me and to respect my boundaries, I had also heard from him that Terasaka was getting some ‘unusual’ pranks pulled on him, when I confronted Karma about pranking Terasaka he said it wasn’t him, and even swore on his mother’s grave. I eventually ended up believing him, still not knowing who pranked him, but I wasn’t mad per se, it was quite funny to hear about all the pranks pulled, the bully being bullied, quite the sight to see.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough the next day rolled around, the day I was finally waiting for, my first(?) day back of school, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Karasuma told me that if I was ever uncomfortable that I could excuse myself, and that I would sadly, have to stay out of P. E. even if it was my favourite subject. Thankfully, he said that once my doctor gave me the ‘all clear’ I could once again attend gym class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after I carefully made the long trek up the mountain, I reached the top, I was ecstatic to be back with my second family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MY BABY!!!!!” I heard Rio squeal after catching sight of me, she turned next to her and smacked Kayano’s head, causing said girl to look up and take off her earphones,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NAGISA!” She smiled,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo ran over to me, big grins plastered onto their faces,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, baby?” Rio worried,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had gotten used to Rio calling me ‘Baby’ or her ‘Precious little Nagisa’, the list goes on forever,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing much better, thank you!” I responded in my usual cheerful tone,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made me worry so much I was getting gray hairs!” Kayano said, throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effects,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sorry…Not like I wanted this to happen…” I mumbled under my breath, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I saw Rio thinking deeply about something and asked her what was on her mind,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh, sorry, I was just wondering where Karma was?” She said, her grin getting bigger,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Er… I don’t know where he is either, sorry,” I paused for a second, thinking deeply, “He said he was going to attend school today, so he will be here eventually…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just I said that, I saw Karma emerge from the bushes,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak of the devil and he arrives” I grumbled,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayano seemed to have heard me and started laughing,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So~ Karma~” Rio started, walking close to him and whispering in his ear, “Have you started dating yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karma just grinned and nodded,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spun around to face Kayano who was frowning, “TOLD YA, TEN BUCKS PLEASE~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayano mumbled some very colourful language under her breath and grudgingly handed ten dollars over to Rio, who was just grinning at her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I even like you” Kayano frowned even more,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I choked, “BITCH WHAT?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the surrounding vicinity whipped their heads around to stare at my outburst,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BITCH I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, AND YOU DON’T TELL ME THIS SHIT?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagisa, Baby, I’m sorry, I thought I told you!!!” She pleaded,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next thing you’re gonna say is that you two are dating or something” I hissed at her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her silence answered me,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“KAYANO! I TRUSTED YOU, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME! IT'S NOT LIKE A HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT BECAUSE I LITERALLY AM DATING A MAN.” I took a deep breath, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kayano started to speak, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell you because I wanted to SURPRISE you!” ‘From your near-death experience’ She added under her breath,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ok!” I said cheerfully, making her sweatdrop,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, and I thought I was Satan…” Karma said out loud,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make you kiss a pillow for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I whispered to him,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not cool…” He said, deciding that staying quiet was better than nothing,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, let's head inside!” Rio pipped in,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded, taking deep breaths before making my way inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment I walked into our classroom, I was shocked to see that the whole room was decked out in decorations, all saying ‘Welcome Back’ or ‘Get Well Soon’, my eyes started to water out of happiness and I bit my lip to keep the tears back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of our classmates were standing there, smiles etched onto their faces,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“3”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“2”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“1”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WELCOME BACK NAGISA!” Everyone cheered,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t hold back my tears any longer, I dropped to the floor wailing,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey...What’s wrong?” Kayano whispered in my ear,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so happy” I grinned up at my class, tears still falling out of my eyes, “I’m so fucking happy to be back”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayano, Rio and Karma pulled me into a hug, making sure not to agitate my back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the rest of the class joined the hug, the teachers standing off to the sides, smiling at us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while of hugging and lots of crying, not just by me, the hug was disbanded, that is when Korosensei decided to speak up,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kufufu~ Nagisa how are you feeling?” He asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m much better, thank you sensei” I smiled at him,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you can see...the classroom is not what it normally looks like…” He gestured to the surrounding room,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today, we are going to celebrate your return! No schoolwork!” He said, as he finished, my class started cheering,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked over to Korosensei and hugged him, “Thank you” I sniffled, trying not to cry once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who wants some cupcakes?” Rio called out,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What an eventful day this will be…Now I’m with my true family’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think, chuckling to myself as I watched Kayano ‘accidentally’ drop her cupcake on Terasaka’s head,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe my life will get better after all?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>(Word count:1432)</p><p>Love you guys,</p><p>Rinnie &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last chapter...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FLASHBACK</p><p>NAGISA POV</p><p>"Today, we are going to celebrate your return! No schoolwork!" He said, as he finished, my class started cheering,</p><p>I walked over to Korosensei and hugged him, "Thank you" I sniffled, trying not to cry once again.</p><p>"Who wants some cupcakes?" Rio called out,</p><p>'What an eventful day this will be...Now I'm with my true family' I think, chuckling to myself as I watched Kayano 'accidentally' drop her cupcake on Terasaka's head,</p><p>Maybe my life will get better after all?</p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Hey, Nagisa!" Rio shouted to me from across the room, "Want a cupcake?"</p><p>I chuckled and made my way over, weaving through people,</p><p>When I got to the table, Rio had a vanilla cupcake on a paper plate already prepared for me.</p><p>"Thank you," I said to her,</p><p>She smiled in reply,</p><p>I carefully made my way back to where I was previously standing with Karma, making sure I didn't drop my cupcake.</p><p>"So...Do you like what we did?" Karma said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Yea, I loved it," I said, smiling at him, "I honestly never expected this"</p><p>"More people are coming later, they're just preoccupied for the time being," Karma said with a devious grin that made me shudder.</p><p>"May I ask who?" I peered up at him,</p><p>"Hmm... Sure, I don't see why not," He put his thumb up to his lip, "My mom and the Satos"</p><p>"The Satos?" I repeated, not understanding,</p><p>"They said something about wanting to meet your classmates..." He shrugged afterward, "But, I wasn't paying attention, so I really don't know."</p><p>I sweatdropped, Karma can be a genius at one time, and an idiot at another.</p><p>"Do you think everyone would get mad if I tried killing Korosensei right now?" Karma chuckled darkly with a grin,</p><p>"Most likely," I deadpanned,</p><p>"How delightful" His grin widened,</p><p>"Hi! Sorry, I'm late!" I heard Karma's mom walk in, "Nagisa, Dear, how are you feeling? Does it hurt? Do you need pain killers? Do I need to call the doctors? Sweetie, talk to me."</p><p>Everyone stared at our interaction,</p><p>"Ah, Auntie, lovely to see you, I am alright for now!" I smiled back at her,</p><p>She turned towards Karma, "Hello, my Brat"</p><p>"Hello, Witch" He replied back, resulting in him getting smacked in the head,</p><p>"Don't call your mother a witch!" Karma's mom reprimanded him,</p><p>"A-ah, Auntie, calm down please!" I patted her back,</p><p>"See, look what you've done." She sighed, "You made my Nagisa upset,"</p><p>"I feel like Nagisa is more of a son to you than I am" Karma mumbled under his breath,</p><p>His mother glared at him, "Just look at Nagisa, how could one possibly not want to be like him?" She said while cupping my cheeks with her hands,</p><p>Murmurs of agreement ran through our classmates,</p><p>Karma's mom took her hands off my face,</p><p>I rubbed at my now cold cheeks, blushing</p><p>"Mother, you're embarrassing your poor Nagisa" Karma chuckled, staring at me,</p><p>I stuck my tongue out at Karma, "You're just jealous, that she likes me more"</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "There is no denying that and you know it"</p><p>I smiled innocently at him, "That's the point"</p><p>"If you weren't crippled I would have so~ knocked you out" He replied back,</p><p>"I am not crippled and you know it" I narrow my eyes at him,</p><p>"Do I, though?" He said with a smirk,</p><p>"Now, boys, the Satos are about to arrive, so be on your best behavior!" Karma's mother chirped happily.</p><p>I took a bite out of my cupcake and immediately lit up by the flavor, they were lemon, Karma seemed to have seen my reaction,</p><p>"You're probably wondering, "How did they know I liked lemon?" and the truth is..." Karma paused for dramatic effects, "We've been watching you~"</p><p>I stared at him wide-eyed, "S'cuse me, what?"</p><p>"I'm joking, Kayano just noticed how you always had something lemon flavored in your lunchbox, every time you had one" He smiled,</p><p>"Is it really that weird?" I asked concerned for myself,</p><p>"Not really," Karma looked at my cupcake then back at me, "That cupcake was the only lemon one, the rest are plain vanilla"</p><p>I felt my heart clench,</p><p>People actually took the time out of their day to make this for me, and prepare all of this,</p><p>I smiled warmly, looking down at my feet,</p><p>It's nice to be loved...</p><p>"Never again am I climbing up that mountain," I heard Mrs. Sato groaned as she opened the door, "Hello, Nagisa, how are you feeling?"</p><p>"Hello, Mrs. Sato, I am well, how about you and your husband?" I responded politely,</p><p>"We are well, thank you," Mr. Sato said, smiling at me, "Though we are a little winded from climbing a mountain, I don't understand how you climb that thing every day"</p><p>I chuckled, "You end up getting used to it"</p><p>"By what, the 30th time?" Mrs. Sato sighed, shaking her head,</p><p>"Kufufu," Korosensei turned to the Satos, "Are you Nagisa's foster parents?"</p><p>"Ah, yes we are!" Mrs. Sato said, with new-found energy, "I suppose you're Korosensei?"</p><p>"Kufu, yes, you are correct" His head turned scarlet with a circle, "Nice to meet you"</p><p>"Nice to meet you, my name is Sato Kyoka and this," She said, gesturing to her husband, "Is Sato Seiichi"</p><p>Korosensei nodded and walked over to Mr. Karasuma,</p><p>"Do they know, kufufu?" Korosensei whispered to him,</p><p>"They are my co-workers," Mr. Karasuma said to him,</p><p>I gasped, "They work with you at the Ministry of Defence?"</p><p>"Yes, that I why I said they were qualified to take you in," He nodded back to me,</p><p>'I just thought they were some couple trying to gain respect by fostering kids... turns out they are much more'</p><p>"Ah, that reminds me, Nagisa?" Mr. Sato turned to me, "Your room is done being prepared, so you will probably come to stay with us in a couple of days"</p><p>I nodded back, smiling,</p><p>I turned back to Karma frowning,</p><p>"What's up? Do I need to kill someone?" He said worriedly, which was very unlike him,</p><p>"No no, I was just thinking about all my belongings at my old house..."</p><p>Karma let out a sigh of relief</p><p>"You'll probably go back to collect them later" Karma shrugged,</p><p>My attention was drawn away from Karma and down to my phone which had an unopened notification,</p><p>Confused, I unlocked at took a glance at my phone,</p><p>"Why am I getting a notification from the news channel?" I mumbled under my breath,</p><p>That seemed to catch Karma's attention, for he glanced over my shoulder at my phone,</p><p>I read the article,</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>January 15th,</p><p>Today, the wanted woman, Shiota Hiromi, has been caught and is currently being transferred to Kanto Prison (Idk if that's real or not). Shiota Hiromi has been charged with child abuse, child neglecting, assault of an officer, running from the law, and possession of illegal substances. At the court case held today, she was found guilty of all charges and will spend a life sentence in jail. We are sending our regards to her son, who had to go through this treacherous event.</p><p>Miyamura Kata</p><p>Reporter at Kunugigaoka News.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>I hadn't even realized I was crying until the tears were on my phone,</p><p>"She's gone," I said with a small smile, "She's finally gone"</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>2 Months Later</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>2 months later and I could never be happier,</p><p>The Satos are amazing people, and are soon about to officially adopt me,</p><p>My relationship with Karma is even better than it was before.</p><p>Most of all, I, Myself, am doing much better, physically and mentally, I've been taking weekly therapy lessons and am starting to love myself more.</p><p>I am happy to say,</p><p>My Life Had Gotten Better</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for your support, during this fanfiction, it means the world to me.</p><p>(Word count:1230)</p><p>Thank you all for 1.7k reads!</p><p>Love you guys,</p><p>Rinnie &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to comment with your guys opinions or whether I should continue with the story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>